The Outlaws, fans and love
by Robin-Marian-Fan
Summary: Robin the lead singer of the OUTLAWS, Allan the drummer Will and Much on Bass. It all gets to much for them needing a break from stardom they go on an exotic holiday that changes thier lives for better or worse. RobinMarian Willdjaq AllanOC MuchEve. :D
1. Summary part two

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly I don't own any of the Robin Hood characters, but everything else is mine, except for the songs those are Simple Plan, but am using them as lyrics.

HERE IS THE REST OF THE SUMMARY LOL…

Basically Robin, Allan, Will and Much are all part of this new band that has suddenly shot to stardom the band is called the Outlaws. The fame gets too much, they can't handle it, they decide to take a well deserved break to an exotic island where no one knows them, but there Will, Allan and Robin meet girls who give them a run for their money.

Robin/Marian Will/Djaq Allan/OC Much/Eve


	2. Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life:

"Much it must be brilliant to be you, I mean look at all of the girls you have, practically falling at you feet" Eve gushed as they walked by the river.

"I wish, no it's Robin, Will and Allan who get all of the girls, which I'm not complaining about, you haven't seen some of the girls," Much laughed messing with his beanie.

"Yea, but you're the superstar, not me, I wish I as a superstar," Eve sighed dreamily.

"No Eve you don't believe me," Much said shaking his head.

"Why not, what's wrong with being with a Superstar?" Eve asked as she turned to face Much.

"You really want to know…fine I'll tell you…

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

"Oh Much, I had no idea," Eve said her voice filled with sympathy._**  
**__**  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**_

Much started to carry on walking along the river as he started to get into the song, here he was spilling out all of his secrets to this girl he just met, what was he doing, he has never spoken about his life before, but Eve did something, she unlocked something deep inside her, he could trust._****_

_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**_

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

"Oh Much, I had no idea your life was like that!" Eve exclaimed flinging her arms round his neck as she brought him into an embrace.

"It's okay, why would you know anyway you're not the superstar, you think we don't give a shit about the world, but the thing is that we do, we do care, we just don't have the time to show it like you," Much said going into a rant.

"Much, calm down, you don't have to explain anything to me, I won't judge you I just want to be with you, nothing you say will put me off liking you and wanting to be with you," Eve stated as she slid her hand in his.

"I've only known you like…three hours and I've already let my heart spill out to you, and you haven't laughed or anything, you're not like the other girl's Eve, you're different," Much said as he stopped to face her suddenly, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

0o0

"I ain't being funny, but where the hell is Much? We're meant to be leaving soon; we gotta be back in London for tomorrow!" Allan A Dale said tapping his expensive Rolex watch impatiently. Allan A Dale was the drummer of the band 'Outlaws' they were making their debut in America and were heading back home on their tour, they had on cores like Mcfly, Simple Plan, you name the bands they had them as on cores.

"I know, but you gotta let him have some time, that's the first time he has actually had a girl after him," Robin Locksley said, Robin was the lead singer of the band and what he said went.

"Yeah, give him a break Allan, he deserves it," Will Scarlett said from the corner of the airport sitting area. Will was the bass player he was also the quiet one, although he wouldn't be pushed around, it wasn't fair on Much, everyone knew that Allan and Robin got all of the ladies, but Will wasn't bothered with that he had Djaq, he met her back in England at the beginning of the year where they did their first gig at Nottingham Theatre. The rest of the band told him they would meet him in the tour bus, he quickly went to see Djaq and her friend that she brought along, Marian, he remembers the name, she looked like a no nonsense type of girl, she would give Robin a run for his money, shame he didn't get chance to meet her. Oh well the important thing now was that he was on his way back to see her and maybe introduce Robin to her friend Marian.


	3. Perfect

"Marian, he can't come, he said they cancelled the tour to go on a break, but he won't tell me where they're going!" Djaq cried into the pillow. As a girl with beautiful black hair and ice blue eyes, Marian sat soothing Djaq, it wasn't everyday Djaq felt like this about a boy.

"Djaq, you have to understand, you're practically dating a celebrity, they do things like this, but don't doubt how much he likes you, I remember the concert, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, even when he was up on stage!" Marian said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, but I was so looking forward to seeing him," Djaq wailed as she buried her head deeper under the pillow.

"Well it's a good thing Rachel and I have decided to book this holiday for the three of us to the Caribbean!" Marian said hoping this news would cheer up her depressed friend.

"Really, are you serious?" Djaq asked slowing coming from under the pillow, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yea, and guess what!" Marian laughed as she saw Djaq's expression.

"What is it? Please don't make me guess Marian!" Djaq whined like a child.

"We set off for this well deserved break…tomorrow!" Marian exclaimed as she slapped Djaq's thigh.

"Ahhh, brilliant, I've got to start packing, you need to go!" Djaq announced literally pushing Marian out of her bedroom door.

Marian smiled to herself, she didn't mind Djaq pushing her out the door, the main thing is that Djaq was happy again, and Marian was sure Will had a perfect excuse as to why he couldn't make it and why they cancelled the tour.

"Hi…Rachel…yea it's Marian, Djaq knows…yea it means we're going on holiday tomorrow…ouch no need to scream that loud…ok…yea I've gotta go and pack to…bye!" Marian laughed as she hung up.

0o0

"Where do you think you're going then?" Marian's father Edward demanded from where he was sitting in the dining room.

"I'm going on Holiday to the Caribbean, tomorrow," Marian said defiantly as she held her head up high, she was twenty years old, his no longer the boss.

"Oh really and when were you planning on telling me?" Edward said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I was planning on tell you tomorrow, I'm twenty years old dad, I don't need you permission to go anywhere," Marian stayed looking her father right in the eye.

"Marian I'm just worried about you that's all; promise you'll call me while you're out there?" Edward said, this is the side of her father that Marian loved.

"Of course I will dad; this is my first real holiday, I just wish mom was still here, she would love to hear all about it," Marian sighed still standing in the doorway.

"Well she isn't, so you don't have to worry," Edward snapped bringing his guard back up, the truth was it still broke Edwards hearts to talk about his beloved Ellen, she was his life but she had died when Marian was three, he thought Marian didn't remember her, but she did. Marian reminded Edward of Ellen so much, except for her personality, she was beautiful like her mother too.

"Why don't you like talking about her dad?" Marian asked sitting opposite him.

"I just don't want to; you know it's your fault that she died!" Edward shouted, all of his emotions coming out.

"How could you even say that?!" Marian said letting out a gasp.

"Well it's true, you were the tomboy when you were smaller, you ran out into the road with a car coming right at you, it was your mother who pushed you out that way, it's your fault that your mother's dead" Edward shouted as Marian.

"I hate you so much, I wish it was mom still here, not you!" Marian screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she ran out of the room.

How could he say something like that! What had she done to deserve that?

Well good job I'm going on holiday, Marian thought as she started to pack her suitcase.

Marian still had tears coming down her face, she couldn't be bothered anymore, she had tried to hard.

"I tried to be what you wanted me to be, I tried so hard." Marian muttered to herself.

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Well it's too late now, what was said was said and Marian knew she could never forgive her father for what he had just said to her.

"Hello?" Marian said as she answered her vibrating phone. "Oh hey Djaq…yea I'd love to…is Rachel staying as well? Cool, yea once I've finished packing I'll be right over…bye!" Marian said sliding her phone shut.

Thank god for Djaq, she had just saved Marian from spending another night with her father.

0o0

"About time, where have you been?" Djaq said as she opened the door to Marian.

"Sorry, I had to pack a load of things, we are going for two months remember" Marian said as she wheeled both of her case through Djaq's front door.

"Marian, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying," Djaq said helping Marian put her cases in the living room.

"Hey Rach, excited about going on holiday?" Marian smiled as Rachel jumped up to hug her.

"Yea totally, who isn't?" Rachel laughed as both she and Djaq sat Marian down.

"Now tell you what's wrong?" Djaq said as she opened a bottle of wine.

Marian explained what her dad had said to a shocked Djaq and Rachel who just sat there and listened as she explained what he had said. The thing with Marian is once she gets going just leave her to it, she is as feisty as she looks, it's not act.

**If you like it then please review with your idea's all welcome and then ill put them in the next chapter XD lols**


	4. Vacation

Vacation

"You know, I'm glad we cancelled that gig we deserve this holiday," Robin said as he lounged on the beach, across the road from the hotel.

"I ain't bein' funny, but that girl over there is looking in this direction," Allan said indicating with his head to the girl who was obviously looking at them.

"Ahhh, great this is not what I need right now!" Robin groaned as the girl started to come over.

"Is that Sarah? As in your ex-girlfriend Sarah?" Will said as he propped himself up into his elbow, he was still feeling guilty about ditching Djaq to come here on holiday.

"Yea sadly it is…Hi Sarah" Robin sighed as she came close enough to hear him.

"Heya Robin, can we talk?" Sarah said as she pushed her chest out further.

"Sure, come on," Robin said as he got up and began walking across the beach away from the rest of the gang.

"Do you think she wants to get back with him?" Much asked sipping his pina coloda **(don't know how to spell it lol, it looks alright to me though lol, as long as you can understand what it says)**

"It's Sarah, of course she wants to get with him, mind you have you seen her, she must've been working out," Allan said as he followed her with his eyes, "Shame she's such a slut." He shrugged leaning back onto his lounger.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Robin sighed looking out into the ocean.

"I didn't…okay I did, but I work here and I really wanna get back with you, I miss you Robbie!" Sarah said taking his hand.

"I made this mistake once I'm not going to make it again, I don't wanna be with you Sarah, can you get that through your thick head? Seriously you gotta leave me alone," Robin said moving his hand away from hers.

"You don't mean that Robin, we are meant to be together, you know that deep down," Sarah said getting closer to him.

"Deep down, you wanna know what I'm feeling deep down?" Robin said suddenly turning to face her.

"Yea I do Robbie, please tell me," Sarah said nodding her head eager.

"_**You see…**_I know a girl whose obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours and still tomorrow  
she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again  
at six in the morning she waits at the door  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again  
she won't let go

"What's your point?" Sarah asked looking at him in confusion.

_**For god sake…**_can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you

**Argh…**she doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
he runs away but still she follows  
shell try again  
she likes to think she'll get him in the end  
yeah

cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa

cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I'm not in love with you

"Fine, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win you back," Sarah shouted running back to where she came from.

0o0

"Looks like somebody's just been dumped!" Marian said nodding towards a couple on the beach, the girl was running away and the boy was just standing there watching her, not a care in the world.

"Aww, oh well, come on we're on holiday, let's just find a spot on the beach and relax," Rachel said leading them close to this group of boys, who looked way too relaxed.

"I'm not even sure if they're alive," Marian said putting her towel further away from the group.

"Yea, I can see where you're coming from," Djaq laughed setting her towel down nearest to the group.

"Djaq…is that you?" came a voice from beside her.

"Will, is that you?" Djaq said lifting up her sunglasses.

"Yea, look I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going…it was Allan's idea," Will said nodding towards the lounging form of Allan.

"Hold on I recognize you…no way!" Rachel squealed once it clicked.

"Argh, quick I'll grab the chicks!" Allan said jumping from where he was sleeping.

"Right…oh my god, this is so awesome!" Rachel said a massive grin on her face.

"Look, I didn't really come here to be noticed and I don't really want any autographs," Allan said looking at Rachel with his cheeky grin.

"Erm…yea…who said I was gonna ask for _your _autograph?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow at him; she knew what kind of reputation Allan A Dale the drummer of the Outlaws had.

"I…well...m...I ain't bein' funny, but who are you?" Allan asked intrigued by this beautiful girl, no one had never spoken to him like that before, it was interesting.

"I'm Rachel Turley, here on holiday, trying to get away from all of the pricks in the world…but obviously the Caribbean has them too," Rachel said looking him right in the eye.

"Thanks, I think you're hot too," Allan grinned wolfishly as he winked at her and turned over onto his stomach to tan his back.

"Wh…erm…thanks?" Rachel said staring at him in disbelief.

"Anyway…Djaq, do you wanna go out tonight, there's nothing better to do is there?" Will smiled as he turned back to face Djaq.

"Yea, I'd love too, pick me up at eight…what hotel are you staying at?" Djaq asked, she forgot how hot he was…with his longish hair and striking eyes and how he was the shy one of the group.

"See that hotel there? That's ours," Will said turning to point to this massive hotel.

"Really, that's our hotel too, how good is that, so I'll meet you in the lobby about eight then?" Djaq laughed.

"Yea sure,"

"Guys, I'm going for a little walk across the beach ok?" Marian said as she got up, she didn't bother to wait for an answer.

Marian was walking along the edge of the beach so the waves swirled around her feet, it was so peaceful, so tranquil, she could've stayed there forever, she stood by the ocean edge looking over the ocean with the wind whipping her hair about her face, her beautiful black looks billowing in the wind behind her.

"Stupid, why couldn't I have taken a different approach," Robin said ranting to himself as he made his way further from the group, he didn't notice the beautiful woman that had passed him only minutes earlier.

When Marian looked over the ocean it reminded her of how her mother used to talk about it and say how beautiful it was. All the story's that her mother told her were true.

"Oh mom, I wish you were here," Marian said looking down to the sand with tears with her eyes.

She tried to get away from it all but it just kept coming back to haunt her.

As Marian was thinking about her mother a big gust of wind blew at Marian.

"Mom…Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

As Robin was walking further along the beach, something made him stop in his tracks, who was that?

Robin followed the voice and came to find Marian with her back to him and facing the ocean, he didn't know what to do, he tried to walk away but for some reason he couldn't bring himself too.

"Who are you?" Robin mumbled to himself as he carried on watching her from the top of the beach.

As Robin finally decided to walk away he stepped on a branch with his bare foot, it made a loud crunching noise under his foot.

"Argh, you little f…" Robin said as he bit his fist in order to stop himself for cursing.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" said the girl who had been singing a few moments before.

"Yea, I'm fine…what's your name?" Robin asked jumping right to the chase.

"Excuse me…that's a bit forward isn't it?" Marian said standing back. The question had caught her off guard.

"Well, what's the point in beating around the bush?" Robin said giving her his famous cheeky grin.

"I'm Marian, who are you?" Marian asked, even though she knew exactly who he was.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?! Robin asked in disbelief, this had never happened to him before.

"Obviously not, it I just asked who you were," Marian said trying to conceal the grin that was threatening to take over her face. This was fun; he had obviously never come across a girl who didn't know his name.

"Well, in that case, my name is Robin Locksley, tell me are you one of those book worm girls? Because you look a little pale" Robin said, he knew she knew who he was, he could tell by the look on her face.

"How dare you, and there is nothing wrong with reading, which is more then I can say for you…Mr. All the girls want me!" Marian retaliated.

"Well all of the girls do want me" Robin shrugged as though he was stating the obvious.

"Well you just met one girl who doesn't and by the way Robin…I'd rather do the drummer, Allan then set hands anywhere on you," Marian spat as she stormed off back to the group.

She really was the hottest girl Robin has ever laid eyes on, she had the most icy, striking blue eyes he had ever seen and her hair was so beautiful with its bouncy curls, and her body what could be said, it was so hot the way she filled out that bikini.

"Why the hell did I say that for?!" Robin said, he could never put his brain in gear before he opened his mouth.


	5. Crazy

Crazy

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Will asked as he prepared to sit down next to her on the lounger by the pool.

"No, of course not, sit down," Djaq said pulling her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Well, yesterday was pretty crazy don't you think, I'm still really sorry for not telling you where we were going," Will said turning round so he was facing her.

"It's no problem, so where are the rest?" Djaq asked looking over his shoulder, hoping with all of her heart that they wouldn't turn up and ruin this moment with Will.

"They're still asleep, lazy sods, but it's a holiday so they can," Will smiled as he shrugged.

"Will, can I ask you a question?" Djaq asked looking at him.

"Sure, you can ask me anything,"

"Why me, why did you pick me, when you can have any girl you wanted?" Djaq asked looking down into her lap.

"I did get the girl I wanted, I got you, I don't want any of the groupies, that's Allan's job anyway," Will said shrugging as he looked up into the sun.

"Really, you really wanted me all along?" Djaq asked finally able to look at him.

"Yea, I wouldn't have asked you out, even though I had to cancel," Will said smiling sheepishly.

"Well, we're here now, why not spend the day together?" Djaq asked, preparing herself for the answer.

"I'd love to, it beats hanging round here all day, shouldn't you tell your friends first?"

"Nope, Rachel, is still asleep and Marian went out for a jog across the beach," Djaq said.

"I heard about what happened between her and Robin," Will said looking back out across the beach, there he spotted two little figures running side by side, one obviously trying to get away from the other.

"Yea, Marian is a pretty strong woman if you think about it, and don't worry, I think she likes Robin deep down, she likes the challenge," Djaq said smiling fondly.

"Yea, I'm with you on that one, if Marian is anything you tell me she's like, then Robin will enjoy the challenge, you see the thing is Robin isn't like Allan, although you'd think it, but once he has a girl friend that's it, he has eye for no one else," Will explained.

"Really, I thought he was like Allan, you're all extremely good looking," Djaq blushed, she couldn't believe she just said that…to Will!

"Thanks but you see, ever since we formed the band, it's been different our personalities are so different, Robin, he's the funny, flirty, leader of the band, Allan he's the one who gets most of the ladies after Robin's turned them down, Much is like the mother of the group, keeping us all in line. Whereas I'm the shy quite one, that's why I play the bass, no one is hassling you, well ok they are, but not as much," Will explained playing with the end of the lounger.

"I never thought of it like that, but if it's any consolation I prefer the shy quite ones, but you must have some good looking girls after you," Djaq laughed.

"I wish it was like that…

Tell me what's wrong with society  
when everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams

Will got up from the deck chair to lean on the wall of the pool, separating the hotel from the beach,

"Diet pills, surgery  
Photo shopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III

Will continued to sing as he started to walk down the steps to the beach, by now Djaq had caught up with him; she linked her hand in his.

"No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong

By now Will and Djaq were walking hand in hand on the beach, there was no one on this part of the beach as it was still early morning, but both people were so involved with each other they wouldn't have noticed anyway.

"Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something, something is wrong

is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong"

Djaq stopped suddenly, pulling Will around to face her; she took a deep breath as she started to talk.

"Look, Will, I really like you, but I know it won't go anywhere, you have your career, as a Celebrity, in a band, you're famous people pay to see you…I just don't want to be left heartbroken," Djaq said all of the time looking down at the sand.

"I promise you it's won't happen like that, every time I'm around you I feel so happy, I wouldn't want to give that up," Will said holding both her hands as he pulled her closer.

"I hope you don't break this promise William Scarlett!" Djaq whispered their noses touching.

"I never break my promises," Will said as he brought his hand up to the side of her face as he brought his lips down onto hers.


	6. Headstrong

Headstrong

"Will you just wait up?" Robin called as he began to jog faster.

"Why, you want to try and chat me up, unsuccessfully again?" Marian called over her shoulder also picking up her speed.

"I tried that yesterday remember…I just wanna talk!" Robin said this was ridiculous; he was going to get her to talk to him.

"Can't you just go away, I want a peaceful jog!" Marian said shouting over her shoulder again.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll just run with you!" Robin said, this was going to be fun.

"Don't you get the hint?" Marian said turning her head sideways to look at him.

"Nope, don't you like wear glasses?" Robin asked making conversation.

"Why, because I read, let me ask you something, have you even ever opened a book and read it…no…do you actually know what a book looks like?" Marian said stopping and standing there.

"Hey, that was pretty harsh, and yea I read," Robin said trying to protect his dignity.

"Nuts doesn't count as reading," Marian pointed out as she carried on her run.

"Say's who; it's a magazine, closest thing to a book!" Robin pointed out his cheeky grin back on his face.

'_God that boy is so annoying, but totally hot…wait did I just say that?' _Marian thought in horror, Robin stirred something inside her no one ever had before; it was kind of exhilarating, if she was being honest with herself.

"Whatever, how long exactly are you planning on jogging with me?" Marian said focusing on her jogging.

"As long as I want…look sorry truce?" Robin said holding out his hand.

"Yea, truce, at least for the next couple of miles" Marian shrugged as she shook his hand.

"I have never come across a girl like you…you're…" Robin said trying to think of a word to describe her, without offending her more, if anything, if this jog goes alright, he was going to ask if she wanted to get some drinks.

"Let me guess Headstrong?" Marian smiled looking over at Robin who was jogging next to her.

'_She's even more beautiful when she smiles' _Robin said flashing his famous smile to her.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but yea, kinda headstrong," Robin laughed looking her up and down, she had such an amazing body, she filled everything out perfectly.

"My f…my father used to tell me that all the time…

**Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  
It's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me  
Are you gonna be down with me, you are  
Yeah, you're coming along with me, you are  
Cuz that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up, these are  


By now they had both stopped jogging and were walking slow paced across the beach, the gentle breeze of the ocean ruffling their hair.

**Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  
It's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Headstrong lyrics on**

Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong, meltdown  
Headstrong, meltdown

I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decisions  
These are the days we're living  
Loving  
Feel alive  
Feel so alive  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Gonna feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are

Marian threw her arms out to her side, as though she was waiting for the wind to pick her up and take her away.

Robin just stood there laughing, until he got a face full of salt water when he opened his eyes, he saw Marian standing there looking innocent with the sun behind her, illuminating her like an angel.

**Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  
It's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

Headstrong, meltdown  
Headstrong, headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown, meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong, meltdown  
Headstrong, headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, meltdown can you feel the heat

"Right that's it; you're going to get it now, Maid Marian!" Robin said running into the ocean after her. They both had a funny feeling, like they had known each other before, when they were younger, they both felt at ease with each other, even though they got off to a rocky start.

"You can't catch me," Marian sang as she started to run back in the direction she had originally come from.

"Oh, please don't underestimate me," Robin shouted as he began chasing after her.

"I believe I just have, what are you going to do about it?" Marian laughed as she looked behind her.

"This is what I'm going to do about it…" robin said as he pulled her onto the sand.

"You know, I feel like I've known you forever," Marian said looking up at him, none of them moving although it would look funny to passersby as Marian straddled Robin, pinning him to the ground.

"I know what you mean," Robin said as he turned her over so he was now lying on top of her.

"That was a sneaky move Locksley," Marian laughed as she wriggle about in the sand.

"You look cute when you do that," Robin smiled he was quite low to her being as he had his arms out pinning hers to the sand. They looked deep into each other's eyes as robin slowly began to bring his lips onto hers.

"Robin mate there you are!" Allan called as he and Much came walking along the beach.

"Shit…erm yea," Robin said as he quickly got off Marian and helped her up.

"I ain't bein' funny, but am we disturbing something?" Allan asked a wolfish grin on his face.

"No!" Both Robin and Marian exclaimed at the same time.

"Good, Robin, we gotta get going remember we're going on that tour of the Island, the one the owner booked for us," Much said looking at both Robin and Marian.

"Oh yea, sorry, I forgot, I'll see you around Maid Marian, until next time," Robin grinned as he jokingly took a bow in front of her as he kissed her lightly on the hand.


	7. Generation

Generation

"Drinking all alone, can't be good for your reputation now can it?" Rachel said sneaking up behind Allan.

"I was waiting for someone, but you're here now," Allan said flashing his heartbreaker grin.

"What made you so sure I'd turn up?" Rachel asked slightly amused.

"I didn't, you can call it a gut feeling, anyway, do you want to go out somewhere? I know this dance club we can go to, the rest of the band is probably there," Allan shrugged.

"Yea, good job I got dressed up," Rachel laughed tugging at her short dress.

"Come on then, let's get Outta here!" Allan said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the hotel lobby.

0o0

"Will, where are you taking me?" Djaq asked as Will led her along the pavement in the main town.

"It's a surprise, I know it was just meant to be us, but Robin suggested we all go out together and get to know one another" Will said taking her hand.

"It's okay, I don't mind, it will be quite nice to know your friends," Djaq smiled this was going to be so fun.

"You know, that kiss was pretty amazing the other day," Will said as he blushed deep red.

"Yea, it was wasn't it," Djaq said as she remember it fondly.

"Djaq, I meant what I said the other day you know, I never break my promises," Will said looking down at her.

"I know I believe you," Djaq said leaning on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Will asked smiling.

"Nothing I just felt like giving you the kiss!" Djaq shrugged blushing slightly.

0o0

"Looks like we're the first here," Robin said as he sat down in their booth after he let Marian go in.

"Yea, so everyone's coming tonight?" Marian asked as she smoothed down her clothes. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Robin Locksley the lead singer of the famous Outlaws.

"Yea, although I wish it was just us…I really like you Maid Marian," Robin said edging closer to her as he draped an arm round the back of her.

"Yea, I wish it was just us too…I really like you too Robin Locksley" Marian said as they both leant into a kiss.

"Marian is that you?" came a voice behind them.

"Great, this is just great!" Robin muttered as he hung his head in defeat, every time he tried to kiss her, every god damn time!

"Don't be like that, there's plenty of other opportunities." Marian laughed before turning her attention to the man that had called her.

"Marian is that you?" the voice asked for a second time.

"Guy…what are you doing here?" Marian asked taken by surprise.

"Guy Gisbourne, is that really you?" Robin asked turning round, his arm protectively round Marian.

'_This is nice, it's weird having Robin Locksley arm round me protectively' _Marian thought as she smiled to herself.

"Robin Locksley, I can clearly see that you're harassing Marian, leave her alone!" Guy said taking a step closer to their table.

"Excuse me, but he is not bothering me, we are on a date if you must know and I would appreciate it if you would not act like I am your property, now Guy if you would so kindly back off" Marian said turning Robin round so he was back facing her.

"Now where were we?" Marian said smiling as Robin prepared to lean down for the second time.

"Can't you get a room or something?" Allan laughed as he slid on the opposite side of the table.

"I don't god damn believe this! We would get a room, but no doubt you lot would come barging in!" Robin said, giving up completely.

"Aww, don't be like that Rob," Allan teased as he too casually draped his arm over Rachel.

"Have any of you seen Djaq or Will?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her WKD.

"Nope, they probably went off somewhere, maybe a room," Allan laughed.

"Well at least some of us are getting action tonight!" Robin mumbled into his Stella Artois.

"Come on, I want to dance!" Marian said as she climbed over him and dragged him up.

"I suppose so, gives us some time alone," Robin grinned as he placed his hands on either side of Marian's hips.

"Yea, so do you think, this time it will be three times lucky?" Marian said a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Of course, I always believe in luck!" Robin said as he spun Marian round so her body was pressed up close to his.

"Hmm, this is nice," Marian murmured as she watched Robin's lips lace themselves on her lips.

0o0

"You must have a lot of patience," Rachel laughed as yet another person pushed in front of Allan.

"Believe me, living with my parents I had to be patient!" Allan said as he gritted his teeth.

"How come, they can't be that bad," Rachel laughed.

"Oh it is…

"I'm sick of all this waiting  
And people telling me what I should be  
What if I'm not so crazy  
Maybe you're the one who's wrong, not me  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up, that's my generation"

Allan hated his life when he was growing up, that's why he had taken up drummer lessons, he need something to take his anger out on, when his parents tried to push him into something they wanted him to be.

"(hey ho, let's go!)  
It's going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
We're gonna do it til we die  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

(ohh, ohh)  
(ohh, ohh)"

Rachel could see where he was coming from her parents were exactly the same.

"I don't need to say I'm sorry  
I do what everybody wants to do  
It's not so complicated  
'Cause I know you want the same thing, too  
So what you gonna do, what you gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up, that's my generation"

Those drum lessons paid off as he went to audition for the Outlaws, even though he knew Robin already. He had his parents to thank for something.

"(hey ho, let's go!)  
It's going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
We're gonna do it til we die  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

(ohh, ohh)  
(ohh, ohh)"

It didn't matter anyway; his parents never got him, why should he be the one to apologize? His parents still didn't approve, at least until they realized that he was famous.

"(Listen)

Don't need to say I'm sorry  
(ohh, ohh)  
It's not so complicated  
'Cause I know you want the same thing, too"

"(hey ho, let's go!)  
It's going down tonight  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
We're gonna do it til we die  
(hey ho, let's go!)  
'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

(ohh, ohh)  
(ohh, ohh)"

Allan knew deep down that if his parents hadn't turned out like they had, by having him and Tom his brother early, they would have chased their dreams just like Allan was doing.


	8. First Date

First Date

"Will, I think we should head back to the club," Djaq said as she leant back, parting her lips from Will's.

"They all probably so drunk, they don't even know where we are," Will laughed as he put his hands around Djaq's waist.

"I suppose so, where do you want to go then?" Djaq asked as she slid her arms around his neck.

"How about, back to mine?" Will grinned.

"Hmm, what if everyone comes back?" Djaq asked, making sure nothing was going to interrupt them.

"They will probably crash over at your hotel room," Will smiled as he started to lead them both back to the hotel.

0o0

"You know-hic-I love-hic-my drink!" Allan sighed happily.

"I try-hic- not to drink- too much, cuz when-hic-I'm drunk-hic-I tend to bite," Robin said winking over in Marian's direction.

"Nice to know Romeo, and if you do try to bite, be prepared to pick your teeth up from the floor," Marian said sweetly as she tapped him on the nose.

"You know, I-hic- feel sorry for-hic–people who don't drink-hic- they wake up in the mon…morm…morning-hic- and that's the best-hic-they're going to feel all day!" Allan exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Right I think we'd better get you two back, being as you're mashed!" Rachel laughed as she tried to climb over Allan.

"Hey, I'm not drunk-hic-I've just been over served," Robin shrugged as he placed one arm behind Marian and the other rested round her waist.

"Aww, you'll find that you are!" Marian laughed kissing him lightly on the lips, only for Robin to turn into the one of a passionate nature.

"Oi, save that for the bedroom!" Rachel grinned as she reached for her phone that told her she had a text off of someone.

"Oh don't worry, I intend too!" Robin grinned as he started to nibble Marian's neck.

"Robin will you behave!" Marian giggled as she tried to push him away, to no avail.

"Hey I behave; I'm just not behaving now!" Robin shrugged running a hand up Marian's leg.

"Right, we're going back…now!" Marian said getting up and grabbing Robin.

"Well, looks like someone can't wait to get enough of the Robin-mister!" Robin hiccupped as he place his hands on Marian's hips as she led them both out of the club.

"I'll catch you two tomorrow!" Marian called back to Rachel and Allan.

"Okay, bye!" Rachel laughed as she attempted to help Allan up from the booth.

"LOOK, its Robin and Allan from the outlaws!" screamed a girl from the crowd.

"Damn, I didn't think anyone knew us!" Robin slurred as he was pulled away from Marian.

"Looks like we were found out," Allan said tripping over the cable as they were pushed up onto stage, where a group of people had gathered around to watch them perform.

"Here you go, you can use this," said an awestruck teenager as he handed Robin his guitar.

"Erm…thanks, so here's the song!" Robin said into the mike, smiling as he spotted Marian.

"Okay a one, two, a one two three four!" Allan shouted as he started the drum introduction.

"In the car, I just can't wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat"

As Robin started to sing the first chorus loads of people had gathered round to see what the commotion was all about. Now everyone was jumping and singing along, then out of now where Much came out with his bass. They got so drunk they forgot he was there.

"Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever"

Next thing they knew, Will was on the stage with his bass, both he and Djaq did what they wanted and obviously came back to enjoy the rest of their night. Marian, Rachel and Djaq were all at the front of the stage.

"Aren't they great?" Djaq shouted as they all nodded in agreement.

"When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies  
I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss"

Soon the crowd was so big the girls were getting pushed everywhere, all the time the guys were singing they kept eye contact with their first date, with the people they really liked.

"Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever

Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever

Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever!"

"Whoo, I love you Robin…I love you Will…I Love you Allan!" some girl shouted from the crowd.

Both Robin Will and Allan all blushed as they caught Marians, Djaq's and Rachel's eyes, where the girls burst out laughing.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Robin said grabbing Marian's hand and pulling her out of the club.

"Wait the others!" Marian said looking back over her shoulder.

"Will be back later, let's just enjoy tonight by ourselves!" Robin laughed as he draped his arm over her shoulder as they made their way down to the beach and began walking along now hand in hand.


	9. How could this happen to me?

**How could this happen to me?!**

"**You know, I kinda like it just us two!" Allan slurred as Rachel helped him down the steps of the club.**

"**Yea I would like it even better if you weren't drunk!" Rachel laughed once they got down the stairs.**

"**I'm not drunk…anyway, Robin was right, tonight was fun!"Allan grinned as he led her to the beach.**

"**Yea it was wasn't it?!" Rachel said smiling fondly.**

"**You….know...argh!" Allan said as he doubled in pain.**

"**Allan, Allan!" Rachel said as she bent down to him in the sand.**

"**I ain't bein' funny but I don't remember drink doing this to me before," Allan said as he tried to make light of his situation.**

"**Marian..get over here, were on the beach opposite the club…hurry please…Allan's been shot!" Rachel said as she screamed down the phone.**

"**Shouldn't you be calling an ambulance or something?" Allan laughed.**

"**I already have, please…Allan…Allan WAKE UP!" Rachel said as he rose in and out of consciousness.**

"**I really like you; you know that…I think you're the one!" Allan smiled, sweating with pain.**

"**Oh Allan, I really like you too, please don't leave me! We've known each other for ever!" Rachel said crying through tears.**

"**I know, but it was your idea to pretend we didn't know each other, make it a little bit interesting!" Allan winced as another wave of pain shot through him.**

"**Allan, please don't leave me!" Rachel cried as he lost consciousness once again.**

"**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight"**

"**Allan, please, I'm begging you!" Rachel said, but to Allan her voice sounded distance.**

"**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"

"**Oh my god, Allan, Rachel what happened?" Marian said as Allan slipped in and out of consciousness once again.**

"**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't"

"**Allan mate can you hear me?" Robin asked patting his face gently.**

"**Robin, here use this to stem the blood flow!" Marian said taking off her jumper as she put in on Allan's stomach as Robin pressed down.**

"**Arghhh!" Allan shouted in pain.**

"**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"

"**Allan, we should have told everyone! Look we're engaged, we were childhood sweethearts where you think Allan goes for that long every time his on vacation" Rachel laughed through her tears.**

"**I love you!" Allan declared as he started to cough up blood.**

"**I love you too, please don't leave me!" Rachel said hoisting his head onto her lap.**

"**Good, promise me, that if I don't make it, you'll move on and have children and be happy" Allan said reaching up to touch her face.**

"**Allan, please don't talk like, that, I'm going to grow old with you, and we will watch our grandchildren run about in the garden, holding hands and when they ask who my first love was all I have to do is point across the garden and say that's him right there…not point up to the sky and say that!!" Rachel sobbed as she felt Allan's breath get raspy and his breathing restricted.**

"**Never forget how much I love you babe…I'll be waiting by Heaven's gate…that sound cheesy!" Allan grinned as he took his last breath.**


	10. When you look me in the eyes

When you look me in the eyes:

"Rachel, babe, wake up!" came a voice next to her.

"No Allan, no please!" Rachel screamed, kicking and screaming tears pouring down her face.

"Rach, babe!" Allan said shaking her awake.

"Allan, oh my god, I thought the dream was real, I thought you died!" Rachel cried throwing her arms round his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere; you don't have to worry about that!" Allan said soothing her as he stroked her back.

"Good, I'm so glad it was a dream!" Rachel said looking him in the eye.

"If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."

"Oh Allan, I love you so much!" Rachel said, looking him in the eyes.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."

Allan continued to stroke her back as she buried her head in his chest, she couldn't live without him and Allan wanted to be with her, in the intimate way of course, but he didn't want to rush anything, he felt like Rachel and him had this special connection, different from the rest.

"How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes"

Rachel lay down next to him her head still on his chest as though his heart beat calmed her down in an odd way, this was how she wanted to be with someone, even though she has known Allan for a few days she has felt like they've know each other forever.

"Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"

"Allan, promise me everything's going to be alright!" Rachel spoke softly into his chest.

"I promise everything will be alright!" Allan said as they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	11. What hurts the most

What hurts the most:

"My head is on fire!" Marian announced sitting down at breakfast.

"How do you think I feel?" Robin replied rubbing his temples.

Not only had they been on dates with each other, they now decided they were spending the whole time together, it seemed that Much had found his Eve, Allan and Rachel had each other and Will and Djaq acted like they were on honeymoon period, leaving just Marian and Robin to keep each other company.

"Last night was so much fun; I think that's the most fun I've had in months!" Marian laughed quietly as she sipped her orange juice.

"I know, it was…so what are you up to today?" Robin asked looking at her over the top of his sunglasses.

"Nothing, everyone has gone off, so I thought I'd go round town," Marian shrugged.

"Mind if I tag along? Haven't been into the town yet" Robin asked smiling over at her.

"Sure I could use the company, are you ready to go now?" Marian asked, hoping to make a day of it.

"Yea, I've got everything, why?" Robin asked.

"Just thought, if we go now, we could make a day of it?" Marian smiled.

"Yea, come on then, let's walk, and admire the view!" Robin said, at last he had some quality time to spend with Marian, get to know her a bit, before they have to go home and back to stardom, even the thought of it made Robin sigh in frustration.

0o0

"What about this one?" Marian asked, holding up what felt like the sixteenth one.

"I wouldn't go swimming in it," Robin stated looking at the tiny bikini Marian held up in her hand; really he was dying to see her in it.

"I wouldn't expect you too, unless you're keeping something from me Robin?" Marian said a sparkle in her eye.

"No, just that I think you will look way too hot in it and I wouldn't be able to help myself!" Robin said giving her his famous Locksley grin.

Before Marian could reply to that statement, a voice called Robins name and like that Sarah appeared in front of him.

"Jesus man, cut me some slack dude!" Robin groaned looking upward.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Marian asked coming to stand next to Robin.

"I'm Sarah, Robin's girlfriend, and you are?" Sarah asked waiting expectantly.

"You are not his girlfriend; you're just some crazy stalker who thinks you're his girl!" Marian said standing up to her.

"What the…how dare, you…Robin I need to talk to you!" Sarah said dragging him away as Robin shot Marian an apologetic look over his shoulder where Marian just smiled in reply as she began to wonder around the stores on her own.

"This is fun, spending the day on my own" Marian muttered looking at a piece of cloth.

0o0

SIX MONTHS LATER

"And now, welcoming…The OUTLAWS!" announced the man as the gang made their way on stage to a massive crowd.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me"

The crowd went crazy as Robin started to sing the opening verse to the song, he hasn't seen Marian since they got back from holiday six months ago, and he missed her.

"What hurts the most  
was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"

"We love you Robin!" a random girl shouted from the crowd, causing Robin to smile cheekily at her.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken"

Will still saw Djaq all of the time same with Allan and Rachel and Much and Eve, but it was never Robin and Marian.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"

She had a hold over him and she didn't even know it, he hasn't even looked at another woman since they spent most of the holiday together, he had to see her soon, or he would go mad!

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..."

It seemed for ever before the song ended and the crowd was up in an up roar, Robin smiled happy to please the crowd, when all of a sudden he saw a flash of familiar blue eyes.


	12. Love you out loud

Love you out loud:

"That's it…the tour is over, and I feel free at last!" Will laughed as he flung Djaq around.

"I know we can spend the whole day together now!" Djaq squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea just me and you!" Will laughed as he put her down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I can't wait, I'm so glad I met you!" Djaq laughed hugging him tight.

"I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms"

Will let go of Djaq and made his way out onto the hotel balcony were you could see the sea.

"I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud"

The breeze picked up at it ruffled Djaq and Will's hair, how it made him look hot, Djaq knew she was a lucky girl to have bagged herself a caring, fit, hot boyfriend, but he was so much more, he had depth.

" You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell"

Will wanted to kiss her right there and then, but didn't know what to do, he loved her with all his heart and he wanted people to know.

"I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud"

Djaq had never been so happy in her life, even if sometimes she would find that along with Robin and Allan, Will also attracted a lot of the female attention, but at the end of the day it was her bed he was sharing not some others girls.

"Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud"

Will couldn't contain himself anymore, he had to have the taste of her lips on his before he exploded, without no warning what so ever, Will grabbed Djaq by her waist and pushed himself up against her…just as things got heated, there was a knock at the door.

"I should get one of those, please do not disturb sign!" Will grumbled unlocking the door.

"Will…Djaq! I swear I've just seen Marian, where is she?" Robin said looking at Djaq expectantly.

"She's in the bar with Rachel, and I think she's expecting you!" Djaq laughed as Robin ran down the hall.

"Now, where were we?" a voice purred from behind her as the door slowly closed.

0o0

"Marian! There you are!" Robin exclaimed as he met the stunned gaze of a certain maiden.

"Robin, you remember me from all those months ago?" Marian said not believing what she was seeing.

"Of course, how could I forget that figure?" Robin grinned winking at her.

"I've missed you, but that day when we were meant to be at the marker, Guy said you sorted it out with Sarah, that you were back together!" Marian said remembering the hurt she felt.

"I never have been with Sarah and Sarah told me you were with Guy," Robin said as both of them laughed at the foolish behavior of their actions.

"We should have just talked about it to each other, we wrecked the last week by not talking to each other" Marian laughed taking a sip of her WKD.

"I know, but let me make it up to you?" Robin grinned as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Marian shrugged, receiving a peck on the cheek from Robin.

"Right, well why don't I leave you alone, it seems you have a lot of catching up to do!" Rachel said making her way over to a table with Allan.

"Ain't bein' funny, but would they hurry up and shag already!" Allan muttered as quietly as he could into Rachel's ear.

"Allan, we can still hear you dipshit!" Robin called as Allan turned round to face them.

"I know, that was the idea, hopefully it will now hurry you along in that plan!" Allan laughed walking away to the table.

"So, how about we get out of here and enjoy some quality time alone?" Robin smiled with a glint in his eye.

"Yea, I'm starving I could do with some food!" Marian laughed as she made her way out of the exit.

"Not exactly the thing I had in mind my fair lady!" Robin laughed to himself as he followed her out onto the street where there were still some of the excited fans.

"Robin…Robin…!" a group of girls exclaimed as Robin made his way up to them signing autographs and having pictured taken with them.

"Who's that girl?" murmured a couple of girls from somewhere within the crowd.

"Her name is Marian and she is my girlfriend!" Robin said as he placed an arm round Marian's waist.


	13. Never find a love like this

Never find a love like this:

"So where do you fancy going tonight?" Robin asked his arm still round her waist.

"She fancy's going somewhere with me!" Guy said from behind the now perfect couple.

"Why does she fancy going somewhere with you? I didn't think Mosh Pits were you're thing?" Robin laughed turning to Marian.

"Robin I have something to tell you…I'm here on a date with Guy" Marian said looking down at the floor ashamed.

Robin was so glad they were back inside that way; his fans wouldn't see the hurt in his face.

"That burst your bubble didn't it Locksley?" Guy smirked rubbing it in his face.

"Guy…I think you should leave us for a moment!" Marian said as she kept eye contact with Robin.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying put to make sure he doesn't try anything on you!" Guy declared glaring over at Robin.

"Me! You want you keep an eye on me?! You're the one whose eyes are always roaming over her body like some sick pervert!" Robin shouted suddenly losing his patience.

"Look, just go outside!" Marian ordered pushing him out the room.

"Why not go with him? He is your date after all!" Robin said sarcastically.

"Oh Robin grow up, it's not like we've know each other all our lives, we only met on holiday!" Marian snapped.

"Is that really what you think?" Robin laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean…is that really what I mean?" Marian said becoming confused.

"Remember that summer, when you were six?" Robin asked standing face to face with her.

"Yea, but how would you know?" Marian asked looking up into his emerald colored eyes.

"I know because I was the boy that played with you all summer, but I told you my name was Robin Hood!" Robin declared slapping his thighs in frustration.

"You were Robin Hood, the boy who I spent days with in the summer, swinging and playing in your back garden?" Marian said finally grasping the conversation.

"Yea that was me, the same boy that helped you up when you fell over, even at one time saved you from your father because he wanted you to come into the house early so I hid you in my tree house!" Robin replied.

"And you tell me now? After all this time you tell me now?" Marian said looking away from his face.

"Well I didn't know the whole time, it was Will who told me who you were, then when I went home, my mom explained who you were too, that's when I realized!" Robin said making Marian look him in the eye.

"Even in high school that was you?" Marian asked for clarification.

"Yea, but I've changed a lot, for one I don't have braces and I don't have highlights" Robin laughed.

_**Marian:**_ "We go back so far,  
swinging in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude.

That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this

Marian could no longer look him in the eye.

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
home and lent to sacrifice.

Marian remembered how all of the guys used to hassle her for dates, except for this one guy, she never knew his name as once he saved her he always disappeared and she never found him until the next time, so she decided to call him Hood as he was always wearing a hoodie.

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this."

Robin remembered all the times he had to save her, never letting her see who he was, he had always been plain Robin, up until he left and made a new start up at Nottingham High, he remembered his first kiss with Marian, although she never knew it was him.

Robin: "May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wifey,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around.

Marian and Robin: "Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marian asked looking up at him, from where she was wrapped in his arms.

"You never asked and I didn't want you to think I was some kind of weirdo who dressed as other people, at Nottingham High I was a somebody, I was Robin Locksley and everyone knew who I was…I was popular I was liked by people!" Robin explained as he walked around the room.

"But you left me and I had no one to defend me from the guys," Marian said looking down at the floor as she remembered her first meeting with Guy, it wasn't very pleasant, he had followed her into the girls toiled begging her for a date which she had to except.

"You mean I left you with Guy, it looks like you two are pretty chummy anyway!" Robin shrugged the cold, icy look in his eye returned once more.

"Robin, please don't be like that, you're the one I love not Guy," Marian said as Guy barged in on hearing this.

"You said you had feelings for me!" Guy shouted.

"I lied okay? I have never liked you Guy, Robin has always been the one for me!" Marian said looking up at him.

"You…you…leaper…you little slut!" Guy said storming up to her, ready with his fists raised.

"I don't think so; you're not laying a finger on her!" Robin said standing in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" Guy shouted.

"Make me!" Robin said and with that he punched Guy in the gut and kneed him in the face.

"Robin, stop it right now!" Marian screamed getting the attention of the rest of the gang who happened to be walking by.

"Robin, get off of him now!" Will shouted grabbing him with the help of Allan.

"That will teach you with raising your hand to my girl, you piece of sh…"

"Robin, what the hell were you thinking?" Will argued with his friend.

"He raised his hand to Marian, would you be calm and collective if he raised his hand to Djaq?" Robin pointed out as both Djaq and Rachel came running into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Djaq asked looking at the blood on the carpet and Will and Allan trying to restrain a very angry looking Robin.

"Guy raised his hand to me, that's all!" Marian said as Rachel came up to her.

"That's all, Marian are you ok, did he hurt you?" Rachel asked worried for her.

"No, Robin got there in front of me as he came towards me!" Marian said looking over to Robin.

"Good Job too, Allan get Guy out of here!" Will ordered as he prepared to let go of Robin.

"Will, come on, we're going to miss the train!" Djaq said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" Will said as Djaq led him out of the room.

"Thank you Robin, but you didn't need to hit him!" Marian smiled; he looked hot when he was angry.

"Sorry, I really am, it's just that he pisses me off so bad!" Robin said rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"How about we go back to mine and have hot, wild sex?" Marian suggested wrapping her hands round his neck, playing with his hair.

"Sounds good to me, Fair lady!" Robin laughed as he picked her up.

"Good, now I think we should leave soon, or we'll be here all night!" Marian said as she wrapped her legs round his waist and started to kiss him passionately.

"Excuse me!" a voice said that they both recognized, could this person be the end of their relationship for good? Both Marian and Robin were thinking at the same time.


	14. Cold, Cold heart

Cold, Cold Heart:

"Father what the hell are you doing here!?" Marian demanded as she turned to face her father.

"I'm here to take you home!" Edward declared as he crossed his arms.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Marian said calmly as Robin came to stand behind her.

"Oh I think you are young lady," Edward replied.

"I am no longer a child; do not speak to me as though you have any control over me anymore!" Marian said raising her voice.

"I am still your father and you are going to respect me!" Edward shouted.

"You lost that role when you blamed me for my mother's death!" yelled Marian as her father stumbled back in shock.

"I think you should leave!" Robin said quietly.

"Do not tell me what to do boy! Marian come home this instance, I will not go until you are in that car with me!" Edward said looking over to his daughter who was now by the windowsill.

"Why do you consist in wrecking my life…we both know you don't love me…why do you want me back to live with you?" Marian sighed in defeat.

"Of course I love you Marian, I just…you remind me so much of your mother and I can't bear to look at you, because every time I do, my heart breaks all over again into a million pieces, so I tried my hardest to push you away!" Edward said, finally letting his emotions take over.

"But you, couldn't you just tell me all of this?" Marian said turning round to face him.

"I was scared…Marian, my angel please, just come back home…I'm afraid I haven't long to make it up to you!" Edward said a pained expression on his face.

"What do you mean you don't have long to make it up to me?" Marian said as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"I'm afraid that I don't have quite as long as I wanted on earth" Edward whispered, this was the first time he spoke about it since he was diagnosed with a fatal heart condition, which can go at anytime.

"I'll come home, look after you," Marian whispered tears springing to her eyes as she looked at her father, for the first time that night Marian finally looked at him properly, he wasn't the man she once knew, the man she knew was strong, confident held his head up high, this stranger in front of her, he was pale, withdrawn, bent over slightly and it scared Marian to think that this was the same man.

"Thank you my angel," Edward smiled a weary smile.

"Wait in the car for me please" Marian said as she turned her attention to Robin.

"I guess this is it then huh?" Robin said looking down in disappointment.

"No, it doesn't have to be, I mean we can still see each other know your tour is over, come down for the weekends and everything!" Marian said trying to find a way for them to be together.

"Every time we want to be together something happens, I'm tired of it Marian, I want us to be together, we keep getting interrupted talking, god knows what would happen if we got past first base!" Robin said throwing his hands up in despair.

"Well if that's how you really feel, give me a call whenever you want and then we'll see what happened from there, but I'd like you to come down this weekend, maybe we could go to the lake house with Will and Djaq?" Marian asked hopefully.

"Sure I'd love to…see you soon fair lady," Robin winked as he bent down to kiss her one last time.

0o0

"Eve, just give it a rest for Christ's sake!" Guy snapped as Eve continued to chew gently on his ear.

"Aww, I thought you liked it? Oh my god isn't it time you got over her?" Eve snapped back.

"Got over whom?" Guy asked in confusion.

"Bloody Marian, she obviously doesn't want, you so why bother brooding all of the god damn time!" Eve shouted getting pissed off.

"Shut up…I'm not thinking of her…if it wasn't for you dumping Much you would still be in here getting shit for Vaisey, but nooo you had to go and shag me!" Guy barked as he skipped into his trousers.

"I've tried so hard my dear to show  
that you're my every dream  
yet you're afraid each thing I do  
is just some evil scheme

a memory from your lonesome past  
keeps us so far apart  
why can't I free your doubtful mind  
and melt your cold, cold heart"

"I think you should stop wearing your knickers around your ankle and get the fuck out!" Guy said buttoning up his shirt.

"Another love before my time  
Made your heart sad an' blue  
and so my heart is paying now  
for things I didn't do

an anger unkind words are said  
that make the teardrops start  
why can't I free your doubtful mind  
and melt your cold, cold heart"

Eve tried so hard, but he was like any other guy, except for the eyeliner, she didn't know what the hell was going on in that department.

"There was a time when I believed  
That you belonged to me  
But now I know your heart is shackled  
To a memory

The more I learn to care for you  
The more we drift apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
And melt your cold, cold heart"

"Didn't I tell you to leave already?" Guy snarled as he turned back round to face her.

"You know what, you may as well give up Marian belongs to Robin, I've seen how they are together and believe me, you will never get her and grow some balls, guy's don't wear eyeliner you friggin' puff!" Eve yelled as she stormed out of the room banging the door behind her.

0o0

"You're…I mean…wow!" Djaq sighed lost for words.

"Thanks, you are too, where did you learn those moves?" Will asked as he continued to draw circles with his fingers on her bare shoulder.

"That would be telling I'm afraid anyway I think we should get changed and head down!" Djaq said as she wrapped the duvet around her and tried to find her clothes.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Will grinned wolfishly as he held up Djaq's underwear.

"Thanks, come on get changed!" Djaq said pushing his to get him up.

"I like it when it's just me and you, we can do whatever we want," Will laughed as he pulled on his clothes.

"Me too, it's lovely and peaceful!" Djaq laughed as Will came up to her.

"Djaq I've never felt this way about anyone before and I've got to say this or I never will…Djaq I…I…love you!" Will said turning bright red.

"Oh Will, I love you too, always have, always will!" Djaq cried happily as she flung her arms round his neck and began kissing his whole face.

**Heyy everyone:D erm, I'm not too sure on this chapter:S, so please review and give me your honest opinion.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so farXD**

**Looking forward to the reviews and if I don't get any then I'll just have to not write anymore******


	15. From this moment on

From this moment on:

**A/N: Allan's bit of the song is in bold and Rachel's is in italic, where as it is both bold and italic when they are both singing.**

"I can't believe what happened just then, I hope they're ok" Rachel said wringing her hands together.

"Me neither, I ain't bein' funny but Guy deserved it, and we all know it" Allan said as he put an arm round Rachel keeping her warm from the cool, cold breeze coming from the ocean.

"I can't believe that after all of these months we're still together!" Rachel suddenly said.

"What made you think we wouldn't be?" Allan laughed looking down at her.

"Well…you see, people told me to be careful, that you were known as a bit of a ladies' man," Rachel said hanging her head in shame.

"It's ok babe, but contrary to popular belief, I am not what people make me out to be," Allan laughed.

"Bloody hell Allan, those are some pretty big words that came out of that mouth of yours!" Rachel teased

"What can I say, there are some things people don't know about me" Allan shrugged grinning in amusement.

"You won't cheat on me though will you?" Rachel said just making sure.

"Of course I won't, like I said, I'm not the Allan you hear about," Allan smiled running a thumb across her lips.

"Allan, there's something I need to tell you…" Rachel began.

"Wait, first I need to get something of my chest…Rachel I love you!" Allan said turning to face her.

"Oh Allan I love you too!" Rachel laughed tears coming to her eyes.

"I've never said that to anyone before!" Allan smiled grateful that the weight on his chest had been lifted.

"_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun"  
_**"From this moment you are the one"  
**_"Right beside you_ _**is where I belong  
From this moment **__on"_

Rachel carried on walking along the stretch of beach with Allan not far behind her.

"**From this moment I have been blessed"  
**_"I live only for your happiness"  
_**"And for your love** _**I'd give my last breath"  
"From this moment **__on"_

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart"  
_**"Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
**_**You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**_"

_"From this moment _**as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
**_**From this moment on**_"

Allan was now in stride with Rachel as he slipped an arm round her waist.

"_You're the reason I believe in love2  
_**"And you're the answer to my prayers from up above"  
**_**"All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you"**_

_**"From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment**_  
_**I will love you**_ _as long as I live_  
_From this moment_ _**on**_"

"Allan there's something I need to tell you…" Rachel said unsure of whether to go on or not.

"What it is Rach?" Allan said placing his hands on either side of her waist facing her.

"You're going to be a…a…father!" Rachel said looking out for his reaction.

"I ain't bein funny but…say what?" Allan said looking down at her.

"You heard me the first time A Dale, I'm not going to repeat it again…" Rachel said still looking for some kind of clue as to his emotions.

"I need to get out of here, I…I'll call you when I get back!" Allan shouted stumbling away.

What the hell would she do now? Rachel asked herself, she wasn't ready to bring a baby into the world on her own!


	16. Our song

Our Song

"This is the life!" Djaq smiled as Marian and she were sitting on top of the seats in Robin's new convertible.

"Yea, this is the life isn't it, I didn't imagine a few years ago that I'd be dating Robin Locksley!" Marian laughed in disbelief.

"Talking about me are you?" Robin said cocking one eyebrow up in the rear view mirror.

"Of course, now, will you please concentrate on the road and your driving?" Marian laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"I am, thanks very much, hey William; can you and Djaq part lips for a second?" Robin laughed, taking in the sight where Djaq was wrapped round Will.

"We could, but we don't want to" Will smiled as he went back to kissing her.

In no time to next they were pulling up at the lake house, there were four in a row, Robin and Marian had the one to the right, the closest one to the forest that surrounded it where Will and Djaq had the one in the middle.

"I guess we'll see you tonight?" Djaq asked Marian, while the boys were busy taking their bags into the separate houses.

"Of course…oh look…it looks like the other two houses are occupied!" Marian said as a blonde girl got out of the car with none other than Guy Gisbourne.

"Oh, this is just great, we try to get away from them…him, and he turns up here!" Djaq said looking over her shoulder.

"I hope they don't notice us…I mean the other two houses are pretty far away don't you think?" Marian asked, hoping that Robin wouldn't notice that Guy had once again wrecked their holiday.

"It's Robin and Will, of course they are going to spot them, they have eyes like hawks" Djaq sighed as she turned back around to face Marian.

"You know, I've noticed we haven't had trouble with the press…maybe they don't know about us!" Marian shrugged thankful in a way.

"Yea, no doubt bring Monday and they will be there!" Djaq laughed. "I guess I'll see you tonight." She said as she started towards the lake house.

0o0

"So, are we still going round tonight?" Robin asked as he came in the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yea, but not until later, we need to spend some quality time together, Allan said you were starting another tour soon," Marian said turning round in his arms.

"Yea, I was going to tell you, but I didn't wanna wreck this weekend, we leave on Tuesday," Robin said running his hands through her hair.

"Oh, that soon, well remember no playing away from home!" Marian joked as she brought her hands up, wrapping themselves round robins waist.

"My love, how could you think that, I will never play away from home or you!" Robin smiled as he bent his head down to kiss her; soon the kiss got quite passionate and had to be stopped, much to both of their disappointment.

"Well, I have yet to explore the lake, I'll be back soon," Marian said breaking from Robin's grasp.

"Well, I have to carry on unpacking, I'll join you later!"

Soon Marian was sitting on a massive boulder like thing that over looked the lake; there she was lost in her thoughts as she looked around her. She couldn't stop thinking about Robin and how everything worked out for the best.

They even had their own song, which Marian soon found she was humming along to.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..."

Marian love Robin more than she ever loved anyone before, but she didn't have the guts to tell him, although deep down, she knew that he knew.

"Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"

Marian couldn't help smiling as she sung about her and Robin.

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..."

Marian laughed…

"Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again"

Marian remembered all of the late time calls when they were teenagers, how he had to talk quietly because of his mother.

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song"

"What a lovely song, tell me, did you and _Robin_ make it up!" came a sneering voice from behind her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did, why…are you jealous, you weren't the one I made it up with?" Marian laughed bitterly as she turned around to face Guy.

"We would've been so good together, but no you chose _him_ instead!" Guy said, he couldn't bring himself to say that name as he took a stride closer to Marian.

Who reacted the only way she could, as Guy had blocked the only way off the boulder, she took one step back, right to the edge.


	17. Heaven was needing a hero

Heaven was needing a hero:

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own the song either, which is pretty sad)**

"I chose him because I love him!" Marian said, finally saying out loud.

"You what?" Guy said faltering.

"I love Robin; I'm in love with Robin!" Marian laughed, finally letting it out of her mouth.

"You don't mean that, take it back now!" Guy demanded grabbing something from his pocket.

"No, why should I?" Marian taunted oblivious to the fact that Guy now had a gun in his hand behind his back.

"You don't love him, you're only saying that!" Guy said deadly calm.

"Oh, you see I am Guy, the difference is though…I never loved you, I always loved Robin!" Marian laughed with joy as Guy brought the gun from behind his back.

"Vaisey was right; you're nothing but a leaper!" Guy shouted pulling the trigger of the gun.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, a loud bang rung out into the calmness and tranquility of the forest around them.

Marian looked down in horror at the blood that was slowly seeping through her white shirt, all she felt was pain ripping through her body as she fell backwards…into the lake.

Robin having heard the bang came running out fearing the worst, when he got to the boulder, nothing prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

"Marian!!" Robin shouted as he dived after in the lake, completely oblivious to Guy who was standing there just looking down into the lake.

"Oh my god, quick Will! Get my stuff, thank god I brought it!" Djaq said as she ran to the edge of the lake waiting for Robin to bring Marian back a shore.

"Djaq, please, do something quick!" Robin said as he laid her gently on the ground.

"I will try my best!" Djaq promised, as she started to check Marian over.

"Robin…I know who it was…it was Gisbourne!" Will said as he put the box down beside Djaq, who immediately started to rummage through it.

"I'll kill him; I will wrap my hands around his neck and kill him!" Robin roared, going in search of Guy.

"Robin…not now…Marian needs you!" Will said as they heard coughing and spluttering coming from the direction they had just been.

"Marian…she's awake!" Robin said suddenly forgetting about Gisbourne and running to her.

"Robin…what's happening?!" Marian asked looking round in bewilderment.

"You've been shot, but don't worry it's nothing serious!" Robin smiled, looking into the eyes of his love.

"Robin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Djaq said walking to the edge of the lake, so Marian wouldn't hear them.

"What is it Djaq, she is going to be alright isn't she?" Robin asked turning round to face her.

Djaq looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Robin, the bullet pierced her lung, there is blood seeping into her lung, right at this moment" (**Don't know if this happens or not lol, oh well haha)**

"What are you saying Djaq?" Robin asked concern filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Robin…but right now Marian is slowly drowning from the inside!" Djaq said tears filling her eyes, as she watched Robin taking it all in.

"I…have…need…Marian!" Robin said suddenly, realizing he didn't have long to spend with is love.

"Robin, what's happening to me?" Marian asked writhing in pain.

"I love you so much Marian, you know that don't you?" Robin stated, needing to know if she felt the same.

"I love you too Robin…I'm going to die aren't I?" Marian blurted, knowing what was coming.

"I won't lie to you…No…I _can't_ lie to you…oh Marian, I can't lose you!" Robin said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm the one dying, crying is my thing" Marian smiled trying to make light of the darkening situation.

"You can't die, you just can't!" Robin said shaking his head.

"If it's my time, I have to go…but remember this…" Marian said taking a deep breath as another wave of crippling pain hit through her body.

"Marian, don't talk like this!" Robin said attempting to cut her off.

"No Robin, listen to me…I know I haven't got long… on earth, but we have the whole of eternity!" Marian said tears rolling down her cheeks, just as she had her knight in shining armor, she was cruelly snatched away.

"I will never leave my heart, I'm forever yours…Marian…will you marry me?" Robin blurted stroking her hair soothingly.

"Oh Robin…yea I will, and when you sing think of me!" Marian said part of her crying with happiness.

"I don't know whether I can go on singing not, without you by my side!" Robin said looking away briefly.

"No…you promise me, you'll keep singing!" Marian begged, trying hard to keep the tears back once again.

"I will,"

"Good, never forget that promise!" Marian said lifting her hand to place it on Robin's cheek.

"I love you…my fiancé!" Robin whispered as he kissed her hand.

"I'll be waiting for you…and then we can spend the rest of eternity together" Marian said as she let out a gasping of pain, and slowly her hands dropped from Robins face to the floor as the last ounce of life, seeped from her body.

"Marian…no please, don't leave me!" Robin said tears flowing freely as he took her now lifeless hand in his.

"Robin…I think we should take her inside!" Djaq said as she placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"You're right; of course, we can't leave her out here!" Robin said as he picked up her body in his arms, nothing felt real anymore…nothing.

"I'll call the ambulance and police!" Will said as Robin began walking out of the house, ignoring Will, not on purpose, he just needed to get out of there.

He went to the last place, Marian was alive…the boulder and incidentally, the place where she was killed. Her life taken away from her all because of jealousy, he should never have let her out of his sight.

"I love you so much," Robin whispered, as the wind blew in response, causing Robin to smile slightly, he carried on looking down into the lake from where he was standing, as he started to sing…

"_I __came by today to see you__  
__Though I had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time,  
I'd have held you and never let go  
Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'  
Lie in the dark, just asking "why?"  
I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time"_

They didn't have the amount of time together on earth as both of them would've liked, it seemed like yesterday, when he and Marian were fighting on the beach.

Flashback

"_Yea, I'm fine…what's your name?" Robin asked jumping right to the chase._

"_Excuse me…that's a bit forward isn't it?" Marian said standing back. The question had caught her off guard._

"_Well, what's the point in beating around the bush?" Robin said giving her his famous cheeky grin._

"_I'm Marian, who are you?" Marian asked, even though she knew exactly who he was._

"_Wait, you don't know who I am?! Robin asked in disbelief, this had never happened to him before._

"_Obviously not, it I just asked who you were," Marian said trying to conceal the grin that was threatening to take over her face. This was fun; he had obviously never come across a girl who didn't know his name._

"_Well, in that case, my name is Robin Locksley, tell me are you one of those book worm girls? Because you look a little pale" Robin said, he knew she knew who he was, he could tell by the look on her face._

"_How dare you, and there is nothing wrong with reading, which is more then I can say for you…Mr. All the girls want me!" Marian retaliated._

"_Well all of the girls do want me" Robin shrugged as though he was stating the obvious._

"_Well you just met one girl who doesn't and by the way Robin…I'd rather do the drummer, Allan then set hands anywhere on you," Marian spat as she stormed off back to the group._

_She really was the hottest girl Robin has ever laid eyes on, she had the most icy, striking blue eyes he had ever seen and her hair was so beautiful with its bouncy curls, and her body what could be said, it was so hot the way she filled out that bikini._

end of flashback

Robin continued to sing…

"_I guess Heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

I remember the last time I saw you  
Oh you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside when I saw how you were, standing out in the crowd  
You're such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more"

He had…_has_…never felt anything like this for one woman before…

"'Cause Heaven was needing a hero  
somebody just like you  
brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though  
when I try to make it make sense in my mind  
the only conclusion I come to  
is that Heaven was needing a hero like you

Yes, Heaven was needing a hero...that's you."

Robin had to get away, from it all, he needed time to clear his head, how could he carry on without Marian by his side?

All of these thoughts continued to run through his head, as he got into his car and drove off, so fast, by the time Djaq and Will came running to tell him something important, all they saw was the back of his car, speeding off into the distance.

**A/n: Humm, what could they possibly have to tell them? Reviews please, all will be appreciated!!**


	18. My Love is your love

My love is your love:

"Why do I always go for the guys who are commitment phobic…god damn it!" Rachel raged to herself.

How was she going to cope with a baby on her own? She can't have it aborted; she would feel guilty, if only Allan had offered her support,

_He's probably out right now chatting up some other senseless blonde! _Rachel though to herself as she wondered in the direction, she need Allan, she wanted Allan!

But if Allan wanted her to get rid of the baby, then it was up to him, she would agree with him, no matter what, because that's what love is all about…right? Rachel thought trying to reassure herself.

"Rachel!" a voice called, causing her to turn around, where she saw Allan running back up along the beach.

"Allan, look…if you don't want this baby, then its fine with me, I'll support your decision if you don't want this baby!" Rachel said in a rush, before she changed her mind.

"Hey, that's what I'm supposed to say, not you, but like you said…I'll support your decision whatever you decide to do!" Allan said taking her into his arms.

"The first scan is tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Of course, I'm gonna be a daddy…Woo!" Allan shouted as he flung her round.

"If tomorrow is judgment day  
And I'm standing on the front line  
And the Lord asks me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you, it's alright

If I wake up in world war three  
(World war, world war three)  
I see destruction and poverty  
(Oh my, my, my)  
And I feel like I wanna go home  
It's okay if you're coming with me, it's alright"

Rachel continued to walk with Allan as he sung…

"Your love is my love and my love is your love  
it would take an eternity to break us up  
The chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Your love is my love and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

If I lose my fame and fortune  
(It really don't matter)  
And my home is on the streets  
(On the streets, oh Lord)  
And I'm sleeping in grand central station (okay)  
It's okay if you're sleeping with me  
As the years, they pass us by  
(The years, the years, the years)  
We stay young through each other's eyes"

Allan suddenly looked at Rachel…

"If I should die this very day  
don't cry cuz on earth  
we wasn't meant to stay  
and no matter what the people say  
I I'll be waiting for you  
after the judgment day"

Just as Allan finished the song, his phone went off…when he looked at the ID it was Will.

"Ello mate…wassup? Are you joking...no…ok, I'll be there as soon as possible…What?! Marian?!...you're lying…she is…Jesus Christ almighty lord!" Allan mumbled as he hung up.

"Allan, what is it…what's wrong with Marian?" Rachel said grabbing his arm.

"She…she's dead…I gotta go there" Allan said tears forming in his eyes.

0o0

"Will…please may I have some time with Marian, to say goodbye properly?" Djaq asked, as she looked up at Will…he hated seeing her like this; she hasn't stopped crying since Marian died.

"Yea, I'll be right outside…"

"Will mate, where is she?" Allan said running up to him outside.

"She's inside…but Djaq is with her…she wants some time alone with her," Will said looking up at the front bedroom window.

"Where's Rob…is he okay?" Allan asked looking round for Robin.

"He left, he took the car and we don't where he's gone," Will said looking out into the distance.

Xxx

"You were the best friend I ever had Marian, you're too young to be dead, you had your whole life ahead of you," Djaq said grasping Marian's hand in hers.

Marian's face had gone pale, soon the ambulance will come to take her away, and then they would never see her again…Djaq couldn't bear it.

As Djaq was studying Marian's features, her eyelids flickered.

"Marian!" Djaq said gently shaking her, to see if she could bring her too. "Marian, come on…"

Still there was no response…how could Djaq have been so stupid, her father told her once when she was small, that even thought the dead move it's just reflexes…they are still dead.

Even though Djaq had known Marian since they were teenagers, she couldn't help but feel that they had been in this situation before…but not in this lifetime…It was all with the same people, her, Will, Allan, even Much and a man called Little John, even Gisbourne was there.

FLASHBACK…

"_Guy!" Marian yelled as she reached the top of the stone steps, when she saw Guy pull out the sword, ready to drive it deep into the king. She continued down the stone steps, breathing heavily, until she was face to face with him._

"_Stop it's over Guy" Marian declared as she held her hands up to signal for him to stop. Guy still had his sword in his hand, ready._

"_Get out of the way" Guy growled taking a step forwards, as Marian took a step back._

"_All this time, I've been fighting for England, you think I am going to let you kill England?!" Marian said again taking steps back to avoid being pierced by his sword._

"_Marian…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gisbourne shouted as he thrashed his sword in a diagonal way, trying to get the message to Marian to move._

_All the time the king was on the ground, the arrow still in his back that the Sheriff shot at him._

"_You'll have to kill me first" Marian replied calmly, as she looked from the sword to his face._

"_No…we're gonna get out of this…I'm gonna do this thing and then I will have power beyond measure…we will be together" Guy declared, all the time taking steps forward as Marian countered him._

"_I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisbourne" Marian laughed in his face._

"_No" Guy whispered, hurt in his eyes._

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood…" Marian laughed, as Guy looked on in disbelief at her declaration. "I love Robin Hood…" Marian said biting her lip as she let out a gentle laugh. "I love Robin Hood…" she repeated, out of breath from all the running she had done._

_Before she had time to register what Guy was doing, he came at her with the sword, and sunk it deep into her stomach, pulling her closer to him, making sure it went in deep._

_All Marian could do was make noises of pain as he held onto her._

_As he continued to hold Marian, he slowly looked into her eyes, realizing what he had done tears on his face as he slowly let Marian fall to the ground, the sword still deep inside her._

"_Marian!" Robin called as he came running around the corner to the sight before him...except he had a bow in his hand and arrows on his back. Everything went into slow motion as Robin went running to Marian, who was now laying on the ground…Guy standing still in shock and disbelief._

_Robin reached her and knelt down by her side…trying to figure out what do to…as Guy jumped on the horse the Sheriff had just arrived on. Soon all the gang came running…_

"_Nooo!" Much shouted as he ran to Robin and Marian._

_Djaq and Will went to the king first…when they saw nothing was seriously wrong as Djaq quickly pulled the arrow out of the back of the kings shoulder, they went over to Marian and everyone else, nothing prepared them for what they saw as Djaq knelt down the other side of Marian._

"_It's not over Hood…I will have England!" The Sheriff shouted as both he and Gisbourne rode off, leaving them._

_All this time Robin still remained kneeling by his fiancé's side._

"_The King…where's the king?!" Marian said suddenly frightened that they got to him, as she looked up at Robin, forgetting that it was her in mortal danger._

"_He's alright…Marian…Marian" Robin said taking her face in his hands, making her look at him. "He's alright you saved him!" he continued as Marian closed her eyes in relief._

"_How's it looking down there?" Marian asked turning her attention towards Djaq, as she looked down as her own body and the sword. "Am I beyond even Djaq's amazing talent?" Marian said making light of the situation as Djaq looked at Robin, tears threatening to spill as she passed a silent message to him…there was nothing she could do._

"_It's alright we'll think of something," Robin said, his hand still mixed with her hair._

"_Well, can we at least get this out of me it hurts!" Marian said closing her eyes in pain. Robin looked over to Djaq, who shook her head in sadness._

"_Marian…Marian we can't take it out just yet," Robin said biting his lip in an attempt to stop him from crying as he shook his head,_

"_Why?" Marian asked, letting her tears flow freely now as she looked at Robin a worried expression on her face as he was shaking his head. "Why?" Marian repeated, this time lifting her head as best she could as she looked to Djaq for an answer._

"_Will I die when it comes out?" Marian asked realizing the truth._

"_Hmm," Marian groaned in pain. "Then we haven't got much time my darling," she said turning her attention to Robin, as he had her face in his hands once more._

"_We have forever my love!" Robin said crying himself. They continued to say their wedding vows, Robin slipped on the ring, that the king had given him, onto Marian's wedding finger…Robin stroked her cheek as Marian then pulled the sword from her stomach with a cry of pain as Robin shushed her, she told him she loved him…then she slowly closed her eyes, and her hand slipped from his arm to the ground,_

"_Marian…Marian" Robin whispered as he cried harder, looking at any sign of life in her face, he saw none… he knew she was no longer with them as he slowly lowered his head to rest it across her shoulder and part on her chest. "I will see you in heaven" he whispered into her hair._

_Robin numbly carried her body to the grave as he laid her next to it…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Except it wasn't in the era, it was more like…well the time Robin Hood was alive.

Djaq couldn't handle this, it was too much…she decided to leave Marian in peace, soon she was the out the door and was just about to walk away when she heard a splutter, a gasp, another splutter then a cough…

Surely not…


	19. Never gonna let you go

Never gonna let you go:

Before Djaq had time to turn back to the room, where she had come from Allan and Will came running down the corridor, fast.

"Djaq, the ambulance is here," Allan said as a bunch of paramedics came running not long behind them.

"Can you show me where the body is?" the woman said as she stepped to the front.

"In here," Djaq opened the door, "Except I don't think she's dead!" Djaq said without looking in the room.

"We'll take a look…right, she's still breathing…quick get the stretcher…guy's you're going to have to step outside, she is a critical condition!" The paramedic said to them as they were ushered outside.

"I ain't bein funny; someone should call Rob and tell him…where do you think he went?" Allan asked looking out of the window.

"He probably went to Much…I can't believe she's alive, it's a miracle!" Will said as he muttered the last bit.

"No…no-one is calling Robin until we know that she's in the all clear…okay…guy's okay?!" Djaq said waiting for their reply.

"I don't…okay…okay!" Allan said holding his hands up in the universal stop sign as Djaq gave him her best glare.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity until they brought an alive and breathing Marian out onto the stretcher, ready to take her to the hospital.

"Hey guys…I guess I caused quite an up roar huh?!" Marian whispered, still in a lot of pain but the old glint returning to her eyes.

"I'm coming with you in the ambulance" Djaq announced as she fell in step beside the stretcher as it began to move its way down the hall and into the ambulance.

"We'll be right behind you in the car" Will said as both he and Allan followed.

0o0

All in all it took seven hours until Marian was out of surgery and into a private room, curtsey of Allan and Will, Djaq didn't know how famous they actually were until that day.

"Marian, are you okay?" Djaq said as Marian aroused from her unconscious state, the anesthetic finally wearing off.

"Water…I need water" Marian croaked as Djaq jumped into action and poured her some water.

"I guess I'm out of the danger zone…I still feel like I've been run over by a truck a thousand times" Marian laughed…as much as she could anyway, until the pain silenced her.

"Can we come in yet…I ain't bein funny…the amount of autographs we've had to sign is stupid!" Allan announced as he walked through the door, away from the adoring crowd.

"Guy's…where's Rob?" Marian asked at last, looking at them all expectedly.

"To be honest, we don't know…we tried Much, but Robin isn't there…it's like he disappeared" Will said shrugging his shoulders…Robin was like a brother to him.

"Oh right, well you'll find him sooner or later…right?" Marian asked looking at them for some hope.

"Oh yea, of course…he'll turn up for the tour," Will said nodding as a reassurance.

"I don't want him to know yet…when I've healed and am better I want to see him, I don't want him to see me like this…okay, I know it sounds stupid…but I want to look good for him" Marian asked in the sternest voice she could muster, under the circumstances.

"Yea, I guess so…gimme your number and I'll text you on any updates" Will said handing her a piece of paper.

"Good…I suppose I'll text you when I'm ready, I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe he's my fiancé!" Marian giggled. "You think he meant it though?" Marian added as an afterthought she voiced out loud.

"Of course he meant it…to be honest he was going to propose all along there" Will laughed remembering how nervous Robin had been the night before about him, asking Will a countless number of times, if he thought she would say no.

"Good, so I get out of here in a couple of days, I guess that's when I start my new makeover and everything, get rid of the stupid scar that the friggin' bullet left," Marian muttered the last bit darkly.

"I ain't bein' funny, this is something to tell the grandkids!" Allan laughed as he made everyone smile.

"We'll come by tomorrow, see how you are," Djaq said going to get up.

Marian grabbed her hand, "That won't be necessary, I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going to discharge myself, and I'm not telling you where I'm going, a fresh start, until the time is right!" tears forming in both the girls eyes. All Djaq could do was nod and respect her wishes, she wasn't about to fight with Marian, after all the still had the phone.

0o0

"Gimme another shot," Robin ordered as he sat alone in the Trip to Jerusalem, all night he had to put up with signing autographs, where was Allan when you need him?

It was alright at first, they got their autograph and went but this one girl this Amber, wouldn't get the hind and go away.

"Aren't you like going on tour on Tuesday?" Amber said trying to make conversation; she was determined to seduce him.

"Yea, as a matter of fact we are, but I've had something's in my life that are tough at the moment," Robin sighed, remembering how he had just lost the love of his life and not only from this lifetime either, but it was hard to explain.

Just as Robin downed another shot his phone went off,

"Rob mate where are you?!" Allan said frantically down the phone.

"I'm at the pub, look I'll be back before Tuesday okay?" Robin said, not waiting for an answer before he pressed the 'end call' button.

"Who was that then?" Amber asked curious to see if it was another member of the band.

"Allan"

"Allan A Dale?" Amber asked in disbelief, she could hook her each of her friends up with either Allan or Will.

"Don't hold your breath, Allan has a girlfriend and so does Will…I had a fiancé…" Robin trailed off.

"You had a fiancé…"

"Yea, don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh did she leave you," Amber asked a smirk appearing on her face.

"No…she got shot and died," Robin said tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Amber said putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it…you didn't know," Robin said as he allowed her to kiss him, not thinking straight and it didn't help that he was drunk either, but he needed to numb the pain over Marian, he needed to move on with his life.

XxX

"Rob, you don't know how worried we've been mate!" Will said embracing his friend in a manly hug.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get the show on the road…oh yea, that reminds me…guy's this is Amber…Amber these are the guy's and that's Rachel and Djaq!" Robin said as he slipped his arm round her shoulders.

"I don't believe this, she hasn't even been dead for two days yet and already you're sleeping around," Djaq said keeping up the pretence that Marian was dead.

Robin looked down in guilt, she'd right, what the hell was he thinking, bringing Amber on tour when it hasn't been that long since Marian died.

"Djaq, its okay he can bring who he likes…welcome aboard Amber" Will said smiling at their new companion.

"Come on then guys; let's get the show on the road shall we?" Robin announced the first one onto the tour bus.

There first stop was Edinburgh, the first couple of months saw them in England, the rest saw them in different parts around the world.

"I love Edinburgh, they are so friendly, even if the fans are a little…hyped up," Allan said breathing in the fresh air.

"Come on; let's just get this over with shall we?" Robin said as a PA person thing led them through to the main arena.

Right now the boys were in their dressing rooms getting ready for their big night; this is the first time that they went on tour since hooking up with their other half's.

Once everyone was ready and waiting they got the signal then went running to their spots on the stage, the crowd was in an up roar as Will started the opening to the song…

The crowd cheered even louder and harder as Robin started the opening lines…

"Girl, I think it's time  
That I let you know  
About the way I really feel  
I just can't wait no more  
Be my baby  
Be my girl"

All the time he was singing he was picturing Marian in his mind…Allan joined in singing too, there were a few woops as both Robin and Allan began to sing…

"I wanna be the one  
That steals your heart away  
I wanna hold you in my arms  
And fill you with all my charms  
(Be my baby)  
Be my girl  
(Be my girl)

Baby, I love it when we're walkin'  
Darlin', I love it when we're talkin'"

Both Allan and Will knew the significance of the song to Robin, as once again he began to sing on his own…

"When you touch my hand  
You brighten up my day  
No one else can make me feel  
Girl this special way  
Be my baby  
Be my girl  
(Be my girl)"

Soon the crowd was joining in as both Will and Allan joined in with Robin for the rest of the song…

"Baby, I love it when we're walkin'  
Darlin', I love it when we're talkin'

(Be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Yeah  
(Be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Girl it's for real  
All this love that I feel

Girl, I think it's time  
That I let you know  
About the way I really feel  
I just can't wait no more  
Be my baby  
Be my girl

Won't you be my girl  
(Be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Be my girl, baby  
(Be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)"

Once the Outlaws died out the crowd went wild, shouting out love messages to Robin, Will and Allan as they all gave small smiles.

They decided to sing different selections of songs at each venue, the first and the last song always being the same.

"Okay, this is the last song of the night, if you know the words sing along…" Robin said as they introduction to the song started.

Robin getting ready… "Close your eyes  
Realize  
It's you and I  
Take my hand  
Understand  
That I'm your man  
If loving you is right I can't go wrong  
Girl, we've known each other for so long  
Chemistry between us has grown strong  
You are the one and only meaning to this song

God's gift to man is what you are  
You make me feel there's no such thing as too far  
Forever's just enough time to show you girl  
That I'm not acting like I know  
I'll never let you go"

The crowd started to join in as soon as Robin finished the end of the verse, ready to sing the next one…

Robin took a breath and closed his eyes, singing this song with every ounce he had left in him…

"I will never let you  
Think that I am someone that I'm not  
You're down for me  
I'm holding on to what I've got  
First impressions work I've always found  
Being with you I know my heart's on solid ground

People say we can't  
I know we can  
Can't stop it anyway so take my hand  
Let's make this something special  
I want this to grow  
Because of the loyalty you show  
I'll never let you go"

The crowd started to sway lightly…

"Close your eyes  
Realize  
It's you and I  
Take my hand  
Understand  
That I'm your man  
If loving you is right I can't go wrong  
Girl, we've known each other for so long  
Chemistry between us has grown strong  
You are the one and only meaning to this song

God's gift to man is what you are  
You make me feel there's no such thing as too far  
Forever's just enough time to show you girl  
That I'm not acting like I know  
I'll never let you go"

Every song that Robin sang that night reminded him of Marian in one way or the other,

It was Will who joined in with him in this verse…

"For too long I've known  
And far too strong I've grown attached to you  
Just call me your own  
Everywhere people breaking up  
That won't happen to us  
Because we were friends before lovers

I'll never let you down girl  
Never gonna let you go  
Never gonna let you go, oh no"

Robin could finally relax his voice as Allan took over the song for his part, Robin was never good at rap, that's what he left the rapping to Allan.

"It feels good to see your face  
Come have a seat  
Sit by the fireplace and  
I'll massage your shoulders if they hurt  
I can tell by your eyes, a hard day at work  
God's gift to man  
Though some might say that  
We're too young to understand  
But I've got a firm grip on reality  
And you and me is right where I wanna be...  
Wrapped in your arms  
And you in mine  
A love like this is really hard to find  
So I won't front and try to play love games  
I'll always be the same, won't a damn thing change  
You hear me talking?  
Trust what I'm about--love and understanding  
Won't play each other out  
You got a feeling that I'm doing you low?  
Girl it's not so  
I'll never let you go"

Soon Allan had finished his verse, therefore ending the song, this meant their time there was over and onto another place, where they would repeat the same songs over and over again.

The tour went by fast; they had been on the road for six months now, making their way over to Spain, for their final concert, on a plane of course.

In those six months, Robin had developed his relationship with Amber, much to the agitation of Will, Allan and Djaq.

Djaq had managed to get in touch with Marian at last, she was going to be in Spain to see them, but Djaq couldn't bring herself to tell Marian about Amber as it would break her heart and now she feared that her friend would be hurt so much, she would blame Djaq for not telling her.

They had an agreement, once the concert was over Marian would make her way backstage where Djaq would meet her, but because Marian had probably changed a lot during the course of six months, she would meet her over by the entrance.

"I can't believe it's already the end of the tour…it seems like ages ago that we started," Robin laughed, his arm slung casually around Amber.

"Djaq can I talk to you for a minute please?" Will asked suddenly getting up and leading her to the toilet of the airplane.

Djaq gave Allan a weird look before following him,

"Will, what's wrong?" Djaq asked, Will had paled and started to fidget, thank god they were in first class and the toilet was big enough.

"Djaq I've known…no…I've loved you a long time and I think it's that time in a relationship where it can be moved to the next level," Will took a deep breath, getting onto one knee, "I know this isn't the ideal place, but I could wait…Djaq…will you do the me the honor of becoming my wife?" Will said producing a simple white gold ring that had a massive rock in the centre surrounded by smaller ones.

"Oh Will, of course I'll marry you!" Djaq said jumping to hug him.

As soon as they got back to their seats, they wasted no time in telling the other, who decided it was best to celebrate now, so they pulled out the champagne and toasted the happy couple, as soon as they down their first bottle the plan came into landing.

"Here we go…do you think Marian's here?" Djaq said as she, Will and Allan hung back to talk.

"Yea, I got a text from her she landed the night before, I told her the details, don't worry!" Will laughed as he saw Djaq was about to open her mouth.

0o0

All through the concert Djaq had butterflies in her stomach, it had been so long since she had seen her best friend, as she couldn't wait, once the concert was over the boys went backstage to relax, they decided to make a holiday out of it, spending the next three to four weeks in Benidorm.

"I'll just be right back, just got to go and sort something out," Djaq said hurrying off to the entrance to meet Marian.

Djaq got there but couldn't see Marian anywhere…

"Excuse me, you couldn't tell me where I could find someone called Djaq?" a voice said, she didn't need to be reminded at once who it was.

"Marian, you came!" Djaq squealed as she spun round jumping on her best friend.

"Of course I did, now are you going to take me to him?" Marian grinned; unaware of what Djaq had to tell her.

In those months Marian had changed…a lot…her once long hair was now cut to below the shoulders, she had her ears pierced and also had quite a nice tan, but to Robin, she would be unrecognizable.

As they made their way to where the boys were Djaq filled her in about everything, when she moved onto the Amber and Robin issue, she saw Marian's face drop and hurt clouded her eyes for a second, before Marian came to her senses.

"Here we go…" Djaq said as Marian's heart rate began to get faster and faster.

"Djaq there you are…who is your friend?" Robin said, completely oblivious to the fact it was Marian.

So this is the famous Amber, Marian thought to herself as she saw whose Robin' arm was draped around.

"Surprise…" Marian said as Robin looked at her, trying to figure out why she sounded so familiar.

Suddenly it clicked, but it couldn't be she died…she died in his arms…

"No, it can't be, you're dead," Robin said shaking his head at Marian, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes it is me Robin and I _was _dead," Marian replied emphasizing the was.

**A/U: What will Robin's reaction be…will her welcome her back into open arms…what about Amber?? I would like 4 reviews if you want me to update with another chapter!!**


	20. I Need You

"Allan…it's time…" Rachel said through short breaths, wasn't it a little early…did she get her dates mixed up? All she knew was that something wasn't right.

"What do you mean…it's time?" Allan asked emerging from the bathroom with nothing but his jeans on.

"The baby is coming…" Rachel said her contractions coming on regular.

"When is it coming?" Allan said still not getting the point.

"Now, for god sake Allan, the baby is coming now!" Rachel shouted struggling out of bed to get to their overnight bag that they packed since they knew the baby was coming,

"Oh my…quick, get in the car!" Allan said his eyes going wide.

**XxX**

"Push now, Rachel, Push!" the doctor said as Rachel gave two almighty pushes.

"You have a little boy, congratulations," The doctor smiled as he handed the baby to Rachel,

"Doctor, is my boyfriend okay?" Rachel asked as she indicated to Allan on the bed next to her, he had passed out during the birth due to the blood.

"Yes, he is fine, should come around soon," the doctor smiled trying his hardest not to laugh.

**XxX**

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel said once Allan had come round.

"Of course I want to hold my son," Allan said holding out his hands as Rachel gently place Tom into his arms.

"There you do daddy," Rachel smiled watching her two favorite boys together.

"Allan…I don't feel too well…" Rachel groaned as she fell unconscious, her heart monitor going dead.

"Nurse…Doctor!" Allan called Tom still in his arms.

"Quick, get the crash kit now!" the doctor shouted as the Nurse rushed Allan and the baby outside while the doctors worked on saving Rachel's life.

"Allan there you are!" Robin shouted running down the hall.

"Where's Rachel?" Marian asked as she and Djaq ran to catch up,

"The doctors are trying to save her life," Allan said looking at the doors longing to go in.

"Give him here, go she needs you." Marian said as Allan handed her Tom.

"Thanks, I owe you all," Allan said running back through the doors.

"Where's Will?" Amber asked from where she was holding Robin's hand.

"He's holding off the press," Djaq answered standing next to Marian, as Marian tried not to notice Amber holding Robin's hand.

"I'll go help him," Marian said finding some way of getting out of there.

"No it's okay, I will you have the baby," Djaq said rushing to help him.

"Aww, shush little baby," Marian said as she started to rock the baby.

"You're a natural," Amber said, still by Robin's side, Robin never taking his eyes off Marian.

"Thanks,"

"Hopefully it will be me and Robin's turn soon," Amber said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Marian's head shot up, locking eyes with Robin.

Before either of them could speak Allan came out his face as white as a sheet.

"Allan…" Robin began looking concerned for his friend.

"She's dead, they couldn't do anything," Allan said sitting down next to Marian.

"Oh Allan, here hold your son," Marian said handing Tom over.

"Allan mate…I'm so sorry," Robin said sitting the other side of Allan.

"She was the love of my life and now she is dead, she has left me and her son," Allan cried looking down at the tiny sleeping bundle, blissfully unaware of the tragedy.

"Allan, Rachel wouldn't want you to carry on with your life, to bring up your son to the best of your ability," Marian said rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yea, you know she would, she loved you mate," Robin said he placed his hand on his back, his fingers brushing against Marian's, this didn't go unnoticed by Amber, who decided that Marian needed to be put in her place.

"Girl, my heart is in your hands, I need you to understand.  
Please, swallow your pride, I want you to be my guide.  
Girl, I love you, I want you, oh, how I care,  
when you need me, I'll be there.  
I need you, yes, I do, girl.

Girl, my love is all for you, no one else will ever do.  
Please, open your heart and let in a brandnew start.  
Girl, I love...

Girl, I need you.  
Girl, in me you got to believe, I'll be loving you and this you will see  
I need you, yes, I do, girl, I need you, yes, I do.  
Girl, I need you, I need you, yes, I do, girl, I need you.  
Spoken: Baby, you gotta know how much I want you, I need you oh so much,  
I love you, girl."


	21. Everything's Gonna Be Ok

Everything's Gonna Be Ok:

"Allan, I think it's time to clean out Rachel's stuff, you can keep it at my apartment if you want?" Marian offered, she knew how much it was killing him to look at her things day after day.

"I ain't bein' funny right…but you can't do that, there's too much stuff," Allan said looking around the bedroom.

"I don't mind honestly Allan, you have Tom to focus on now," Marian said as she looked at the sleeping bundle in the white mosses basket in the corner of the bedroom.

"I suppose so…thanks for this Marian," Allan said giving her a grateful smile.

"Oh…are you expecting visitors today?" Marian asked as the doorbell went off.

"Not that I know of, probably some strangers coming to pay their respects…you know I had the press on the door this morning," Allan said making his way down the hall. "Can you check on Tom for me please?"

"Sure," Marian said making her way back to the bedroom where Tom was stirring. "It's ok little baby"

Marian could hear hushed voices in the hallway but concentrated on Tom and getting him back to sleep.

Marian began to sing the song

"Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we planned  
The moments we don't understand  
The design  
At that time  
The dreams that extend beyond reality  
A struggle with duality  
But it will be okay"

Tom still wouldn't go to sleep, so Marian scooped him up in her arms and began to sway slowly.

"Today, everything is gonna be okay  
God will help you find your way  
I know it will work out fine  
If you just give it time"

She could see Tom's eyes' closing but not quite in the land of sleep, little did she know was that the baby monitor was on and Allan could hear everything and so could the visitors.

"Life changes so much, so fast  
We cherish the moments that last  
But you can't keep living in the past  
For long singing the same song  
Get up  
And write a new melody  
Filled with all the rhapsody  
In your heart  
And let it start  
You on your way

Today, everything is gonna be okay  
God will help you find your way  
I know things will work out fine  
If you just give it time

When you look around you see  
Heartache and misery  
But it doesn't have to be  
This way  
I pray  
God will help you find your way  
I know things will work out fine  
If you just give it time  
Just give it time

Gonna be okay  
Gonna be okay  
Just give it time"

Marian gently placed the sleeping baby into the mosses basket and slowly yet quietly made her way to the door shutting it behind her, where she came face to face with Allan, Robin and Amber.

"That was beautiful," Amber whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Rachel made that up with you didn't she?" Allan said a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Maz, I was so consumed in my own grief that I didn't realize you lost your best friend," Allan said eloping her in a giant hug. All Marian could do was quietly sob into his shoulder.

"It's ok, you lost your love…nothing can compare to that," Marian said as she looked over at Robin. "Anyway Mr. A Dale, I have work to do and I cannot have you in the way," Marian laughed making the atmosphere lighter.

"But you just got Tom to sleep, I can't wake him now," Allan smiled,

"Well then you can help me here can't you, or…I'm sure Robin and Amber wouldn't mind taking you out for a bit?" Marian said addressing Robin for the first time since she got back.

"Yea, that's what we came round here for," Robin said looking at Marian.

Amber saw her chance to put Marian in her place.

"You guys go…I'll stay here and help Marian," Amber said literally pushing them out of the door.

"Amber I don't mind you can go with them if you want," Marian said going into the spare room where all of Rachel's things where scattered.

"No, I honestly don't mind I was hoping to talk to you actually about Robin," Amber said getting right to the point.

"Oh…what about Robin?" Marian asked getting thrown of completely.

"I know you two have history and I respect that," Amber said getting closer to Marian and lowering her tone. "But you had your chance and you blew it…so I'm warning you…stay away from him," Amber said getting right in her face.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?!" Marian demanded squaring right back up to her.

"I'm Robin's girlfriend and I'm telling you to back off," Amber repeated,

Marian couldn't believe the cheek of this girl, well she wasn't going to back down, not one bit.

"And I'm telling you that your threat will not work on me…these are my friends and if I choose to talk and spend time with Robin then I will, understand?" Marian said in a tone that would make the strongest man weak at the knees and not in the good way either.

**What will Amber do to get her own way??**

**Three reviews please :D**

**Thanks**

**Lauren**

**xxx**


	22. Hurt Me So Bad

You Hurt Me so bad:

"Hold on mate, I forgot my keys, I'll be right back," Robin said running back to the apartment, he was looking everywhere for them when he heard voices in the spare room, Robin edged closer to the door and peered in the crack.

He could see the expression on Marians face and the one of Rachel's, he leaned in closer but the door creaked.

"Robbie, what are you doing here?" Amber said panic in her eyes.

"Just came back for my keys…what's going on?" Robin asked looking at Marian.

"Why don't you ask your perfect little girlfriend," Marian said glaring over at Amber.

"Amber what's going on?" Robin asked taking another step into the room.

"Nothing…it's just that Marian…well…she threatened me, telling me to stay away from you" Amber said tears welling in her eyes.

"What…you said that Marian?" Robin asked looking at her confusion in his face.

"Of course I didn't if anything she said that to me…but go ahead believe her…the lying little slut," Marian spat fury bubbling deep inside her.

"How could you say that Marian…I've only ever been nice to you and now you go and do this?" Amber said tears rolling down her cheek as Robin opened his arms to her, looking over her head at Marian with disappointment in his eyes.

"If you believe this act, then you are more stupid then I though _Robbie_," Marian said mimicking Amber's nickname for him.

"I think you should leave Marian…" Amber said between sobs, what Robin didn't see was the little smirk Amber had on her face.

"And I believe that you should leave, as I am packing away my best friends thing," Marian said turning her back to them, not letting them see the tears that threatened to spill.

"Come on babe, let's go," Robin said leading Amber out of the room.

Once Marian thought they were safely out of the door, she let the tears run freely down her face.

Little did she know that Robin was still outside the door listening in, while he sent Amber downstairs to Allan.

"You hurt me so bad  
I was building a palace in my mind  
just for you and me  
I made you the centre of my world  
though you couldn't see  
I thought we'd walk together  
The road would run forever  
I can follow no further  
til I get commitment from you  
Whatchya gonna do?"

Robin didn't need to think twice, he knew this song was about him…

"Oh baby  
What kind of answer is maybe?  
Oh, oh-oh-oh  
You hurt me so bad  
Oh baby  
Thought you were the last train to safety  
Oh, oh-oh-oh  
You hurt me so bad  
In this world of indifference  
I expected so much more from you  
But the more that I listen  
the less I believe is true  
I've got understanding  
Now my heart's commanding  
I can follow no further  
til I get an answer from you  
Whatchya gonna do?  
Oh baby..."

Marian was halfway through one box when she felt eyes on the back of her head.

"Leave me alone,"

"Marian, did you say those things to Amber?" Robin said entering the room for the second time.

"Does it matter, whether I told you the truth or not…you would believe her anyway," Marian said not bothering to look up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Marian…did you say those things or not?" Robin asked sadness evident in his voice.

"No I did not say those things, you know me better than anyone Robin, how could you doubt me like that?" Marian asked finally standing up to face him.

"The Marian I knew wouldn't have lead me to believe she was dead, would have come back to me if she truly loved me," Robin said looking down at the floor.

"Don't you dare say that I did not…do not love you…I love you with all my heart and to see you with _her_ drives me insane, you do not think I regret my decision…I know it was stupid but I wasn't thinking at the time," Marian ranted.

"You let me think you were dead, you made me get over you…do you know how hard that was, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you, how I wished I could bring you back…when all the time you were off god knows where, alive!" Robin said his voice rising higher and higher with each word.

"How many times do I have to say sorry before you forgive me?" Marian said looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Marian, I love you…but I have Amber now and I've learnt to love and trust her, but I still want you to be a part of my life…just not in that way anymore," Robin said looking deep into her eyes.

"That's the thing Robin…I don't think I can be in your life, not being by your side…telling me I'm the one you love at night, holding my hand through the streets, telling me everything going to be alright when things get rough…" Marian said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know, but I've moved on…I think it's best if we leave the past in the past," Robin said turning around to go.

**XxX**

"The press is having a field day," Djaq laughed as she and Marian trailed through shop after shop.

"I know…it isn't every day that a member of a very famous band get's married," Marian laughed looking at the wedding dressed on the rack.

"I know…but I love Will…I don't see him as a famous singer, I see him as my Will," Djaq said dreamily.

"Where is Will anyway?"

"Spending some time with Allan and Rob," Djaq shrugged picking out a frilly monstrosity.

"I am not letting you buy that, it's absolutely horrid," Marian laughed as she carried on looking. "Come on let's get you into some,"

"Nope too frilly," Marian said when Djaq came out in the thirtieth wedding dress that day.

"What about this one?" Djaq asked.

"Oh my god Djaq…it's perfect…"

The Dress was simple yet elegant, it was a boned corset, with a long white trail, not too puffy but puffy enough, it was scrunched on the left hand side, but not scrunched to make it look tacky.

"Do you like it then…do you think Will…will like it?" Djaq asked smoothing it down nervously.

"Like it…Djaq, he'll love it," Marian said tears coming to her eyes.

"I hope so," Djaq whispered.


	23. Underneath This Smile

Underneath this smile:

"Come on Djaq, we're going to be late!" Marian said looking at her watch for the sixteenth time.

"Hey…it's my engagement party I'll be late if I want" Djaq said coming out in a black cocktail dress that puffed out at the bottom so it came to her knees, with some black high heels with a little clutch bag.

"Are you excited?" Marian giggled in her strapless red dress that fitted her perfect, dusting over her curves and hanging to them perfectly.

"Yea of course I'm excited, come on let's go!" Djaq squealed as she jumped into the taxi, telling it where to drop them off.

"I'm glad you found Will, you deserve each other," Marian said thinking about her and Robin.

"Don't worry Maz, he'll come round just give him some time," Djaq said giving Marian a sympathetic smile.

"Is _she _going to be there tonight?" Marian said, she couldn't even say Amber's name.

"Yea, sorry, but I couldn't invite Rob without inviting Amber," Djaq said as the taxi pulled up at the venue.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer," Marian said linking arms with Djaq.

"I just wish Rach was here with us," Djaq said looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"I think everyone does babe…come on," Marian smiled as she led her inside where everyone was waiting.

"There you are I thought you were never going to turn up!" Will said rushing up to Djaq pulling her into a passionate kiss

"Right…well I'll leave you to it," Marian said walking over to Allan who was sitting at the bar looking lonely.

"Maz…have a drink," Allan said as he nodded to the seat next to him.

"Thanks…so how are you and Tom doing?" Marian asked as she ordered her a red wine.

"We're doing fine, he looks just like Rach you know," Allan said smiling sadly into his beer.

"I know, but I promise you Allan, the pain with ease with time," Marian said laying a comforting hand on his forearm.

"I hope so…I really hope so, because right now, my heart it barley staying together," Allan sighed looking down at Marian's hand.

"Oh great…here they come," Marian muttered to Allan who looked over his shoulder.

"Oh…yea…I never liked her anyway," Allan shrugged as Robin and Amber made their way over.

"Allan I've been looking for you everywhere, I want you to meet someone," Amber said a grin on her face.

"I'm not in the mood, but thanks," Allan muttered looking away,

"She would really like to meet you and I think you'll like her too," Amber persisted,

"Look he said no ok? His girlfriend has just died, he doesn't need you trying to shove slappers in his face," Marian snapped looking at her, hatred in her eyes.

"I'm going to the toilet," Allan mumbled getting up, he had his head down he didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the minute.

"Excuse me…you dropped your wallet!" A voice called to Allan as he carried on walking. "Excuse me!" the girl continued tapping him on the shoulder.

"What…oh sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude," Allan said as he turned round to see a petite woman standing behind him.

"It's ok, but you dropped your wallet on the floor," the girl explained handing it over to him.

"Thanks, I didn't even feel it fall out," Allan smiled gratefully,

"It's ok…I'm Mira by the way," Mira smiled shaking Allan's hand.

"Hi Mira, I'm Allan, I don't mean to sound rude, but I really gotta pee," Allan said doing a little dance.

"Go for it, I'll be by the bar if you want to talk," Mira smiled and walked away.

He watched her leave, she was beautiful, but it was too soon after Rachel, he didn't even want to think about meeting anyone else.

**XxX**

"I love you, you know that?" Will asked from where they were dancing,

"Of course I know that…or you wouldn't be marrying me," Djaq laughed lifting her head up from his chest.

"I know…I just wish Rob would come to his senses and go back to Marian,"

"Me too…Amber's not right for him, and he knows it…but look at them they can't even be around one another without being upset" Djaq said looking over at the three of them at the bar.

"I'm glad I found you…I can't wait to marry you!" Will smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm glad I'm marrying you too, come on let's go cut the tension," Djaq smiled as she led him over to the bar.

"Hey you two, I can't believe you're getting married," Marian laughed kissing and hugging them both.

"I know it doesn't seem real," Djaq laughed putting her arm round Will's waist.

"Hey Amber, can we talk?" Djaq asked leading her away from Robin, Marian and Will.

"Erm…okay then," Amber said looking over her shoulder at Robin and Marian.

"I think it's time you two started to sort things out," Will started.

"Will, I don't really think…" Marian began,

"I think he has a point," Robin cut in looking down at Marian.

"You both know I'm right, look me and Djaq have booked a room, here's the key…go and sort it out yea?" Will smiled offering then the key.

"Fine…thanks for this Will, you didn't have to," Marian smiled hugging him.

"Yea mate I appreciate it," Robin said taking the key and leading Marian upstairs.

"So…Will's right, we do need to talk," Marian said as Robin shut the door behind them

"So talk…explain to me why you wanted me to believe that you were dead," Robin said standing with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to look good for you…I realize that was stupid but I wasn't thinking right, I'm so, so sorry for what I put you through, but like you said I need to move on from the past," Marian said looking at the floor, she couldn't bear to look at him, not when he looked so hot,

"Don't you understand…I don't care what you look like, I wanted you in my arms every night, I loved you with all my heart," Robin said taking a step closer to her.

"I know, I realize that now…don't you think I kick myself each night…I grab out to the other side of the bed in the middle of the night, because I think you're there, and then I open my eyes and…nothing." Marian said walking over to the balcony tears welling in her eyes.

"Marian…it's not that simple I have Amber to think about now…she's pregnant, I can't just leave her!" Robin said.

"She's pregnant, you've started a family?" Marian said spinning round.

"Like I said I moved on," Robin shrugged it broke his heart to see Marian like this, but he couldn't forgive her just yet, he hadn't even got used to the fact that she was still alive.

"I hope you have a nice life with Amber and your child," Marian said tears pouring down her cheeks as she made her way past Robin to the door.

"Marian," Robin said grabbing her arm; they both felt the spark as their skin made contact, "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Marian wiped away the tears, "You moved on, like you said I couldn't expect you to stay alone forever," Marian smiled trying to disguise the fact that her heart had just broke into a million pieces.

Marian turned back to the door…

"What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile

I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in"

"I love you Robin…I'll never stop," Marian said as she opened the door and left, leaving Robin looking after her.

**XxX**

"Sarah…yea it's me…yea he brought it…he actually thinks I'm pregnant…yea she's out of the picture now…for good…yea he thought it was her who said all those things…I know soon I'll be married to someone famous…look I got to go now…bye…yea I'll ring you later," Amber smiled as she hung up.

The plan was going along smoothly; she had Robin right in the palm of her hand,

Little did she know that Allan was standing right outside the door at that moment, listening to every word.

"That was a nice little chat," Allan said walking into the room where Amber was.

"Allan…you scared me," Amber said giving a false little laugh,

"Either you tell Robin or I do," Allan threatened.

"But who would he believe me or you?" Amber sneered in his face.

"You really are a bitch you now that…Marian was right about you," Allan glared.

"Yea she was, shame I've got Robin wrapped around my little finger.

"Oh you have, have you?" came a voice from the doorway…

**Ohhh cliffie four reviews please!!**

**Thanks**

**Lauren**

**XxX**


	24. Anywhere For You

Anywhere for you:

"Much…it's you, I thought you were Robin!" Amber laughed putting her hand to her heart,

"Nope…"

"Here _I_ am, care to explain?" Robin asked leaning on the door frame,

"Explain what?" Amber asked playing dumb.

"Don't even try that Amber, I heard every word and if you think I'm going to ever propose to you then you don't just look stupid!" Robin said calmly although the look in his eyes showed that he was anything but that.

"I really don't, I was just on the phone," Amber shrugged trying to act innocent.

"Yea, about how you faked the pregnancy and only want to get married to someone famous!" Robin continued struggling to keep his voice calm any longer.

"You're missing out the part where she wanted to split you and Marian up for good," Allan pointed out from the other side of the room.

"And that…don't you even think that you could ever split us up!" Robin shouted this time.

"Yea…well it worked didn't it…you pushed her away anyway, so it's your fault," Amber laughed with a smirk.

"Not by the end of the night it's not," Robin said as he came face to face with her. "If you ever both me or any one of my friends again there will be hell to pay,"

"I didn't think you went around hitting girls Locksley," Amber sneered.

"Oh I don't, but that won't stop Marian, I know she's been wanting an excuse to beat the living daylights out of you since she met you," Robin laughed turning around and walking out.

"I'll show you to the door," Allan said grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off of me!" Amber demanded as Allan ignored her and continued to the main hall.

"What's going on?" Djaq asked as Much came to stand with them.

"Oh you know…Amber was caught on the phone telling Sarah that she wasn't really having a baby and all that jazz," Much dismissed like it was nothing.

"I tell you what, whoever said that you don't have any drama in your life at twenty two was delude," Marian said shaking her head as she sipped her red wine.

"Why have the lights gone down…and where is Will?" Djaq asked looking around startled.

In the darkness they heard Much on the keyboard and the beat of Allan's drums,

Then they started to sing…

"I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to"

Where was Robin? No sooner had she asked herself that the light hit Robin…

Who started to take the mike and sing his solo…

"I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss from you  
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you know"

Allan, Will and Much began to join in again,

"I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you"

They left Robin to sing the last verse as they knew this was about Marian.

"I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole world  
To know"

"Maz…are you ok?" Djaq asked putting an arm round her shoulder,

"Yea…I'm fine…he forgives me," Marian whispered a single tear rolling down her cheek as she laughed in relief.

"Go to him," Djaq simply said as Robin started to walk across the dance floor to her,

"Robin…" Marian whispered, it was more like a question than anything,

"I've never stopped loving you…Amber was merely an obstacle," Robin said standing in front of Marian.

"But…you said that you love and trusted her," Marian stated, fearing this was all a dream.

"I loved and trusted the Amber I thought I knew," Robin smiled, "It goes to show I was in a rush to fall back in love,"

"Oh Robin…I'm so sorry for everything I put you through!" Marian sobbed as Robin pulled her gently into his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, I forgive you, I never want to lose you again…do you understand?" Robin said taking Marian and holding her closer to him as she nodded into his chest.

"I will never leave you Robin, not now not ever!" Marian said looking up into his eyes.

"Good, because I won't let you," Robin smiled, leaning down to kiss her, they both savored every last minute of it.

"I've missed you so much," Marian laughed with relief.

"Yea, I've missed you too…I still have the key…what do you say?" Robin asked,

"Well, it didn't take long for the Robin I know to show through," Marian laughed hitting him lightly on the chest.

"What can I say…you bring it out in me," Robin grinned winking at her.

"I know, I'm just glad we're back together," Marian sighed, she had never been so happy before.

"Me too…but we gotta take things slowly this time, no cutting corners," Robin laughed lifting up to stroke Marian's hair that was sticking to her face, away.

"Yea, we're going to do it properly this time," Marian said walking back into Robin's arms.

"About time," Allan smiled from the side of the dance floor.

"Yea, we thought you'd never sort it out," Will laughed giving them a friendly wink,

"Yea, now you can walk down the aisle together at my…our wedding," Djaq laughed as she quickly corrected herself before anyone noticed.

"Good…hopefully that will be us one day," Marian whispered as she nibbled gently on Robin's ear.

"Oh it will be babe…one day…can you please stop that or I might actually have to throw you over my shoulder and run to the hotel room," Robin moaned quietly as she continued to do it.

"So what are we waiting for?" Marian whispered seductively as she gave Robin a flirty wink and walked off the dance floor and out towards the hotel lift.

Robin just stood staring before he came to his sense and literally ran out of the room to catch Marian up, who was just getting into the lift.

"Ever fancied doing it in a lift?" Robin grinned wolfishly.

"Yea, it's been a fantasy of mine for so long," Marian breathed dragging him closer by the collar.

"Yea…yea mine too," Robin whispered as he trailed kissed down her neck and across her collar bone.

Marian slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, as Robin worked his way round to the back of the dress and unzipped it.

"This is going to take some time," Robin said a glint in his eye as he pressed the emergency stop button.

"Robin…you can't…" Marian giggled as she was cut off by Robin lifting her up into the railing of the elevator.

"I love you," Marian mumbled into his neck.

"Forever and always babe," Robin smiled as he continued his work.

**XxX**

"Oh my god…we fell asleep in the lift!" Marian said eyes wide,

"I know, it was fun wasn't it," Robin laughed as he stroked her naked shoulder,

"Yea it was," Marian smiled from where she was lying on Robin's chest, with nothing but his shirt acting as a cover up for her.

"Come on…I suppose we have to get changed, the others will be worried," Robin laughed finding his trousers handing off the end of the railings.

"If they know us, then they won't have waited too long," Marian smiled flirtatiously.

"Very true my love," Robin laughed as he watched Marian slip into her dress.

"Ready?" Robin asked taking her hand.

"Ready," Marian nodded as he pressed the button that started the lift.

They walked out holding hands and smiles on their faces that couldn't be wiped off.


	25. Never Be Replaced

Never be replaced:

"That was Beautiful Will," Djaq smiled looking up into his eyes.

"It was Robin's idea, we just went along with it, he's miserable without her," Will said as he watched Robin and Marian re-enter the room, holding hands and laughing,

"I know, she's exactly the same, she loves him and they are made for each other," Djaq laughed as she watched Robin pull Marian in between his legs and nibble her neck.

"Like us then…they're made for one another, I feel like I've known you all my life," Will smiled as he took in Djaq with his eyes, remembering the way dimples showed when she smiled, or how she blushed when she got embarrassed, even the way she holds herself…proud.

"I have never loved someone so much in my life and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Will Scarlett!" Djaq smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

"Ahem…I have something I want to say," Robin said as he broke up the kiss.

"What is it?" Will asked looking at all three of them.

"Well…you see, our manager heard Marian, Djaq and the girls singing and want to give them all a recording contract," Robin laughed as he looked down at Marian's face and Djaq's which were both hanging open in shock.

"Are you serious?" Marian asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yea, as serious as ever, you'll have to write your own songs and perform them, like we do," Robin laughed as Marian flung her arms around her neck.

"Oh my god, well…when do we meet your manager?" Djaq asked excitement bubbling through her.

"Tomorrow morning, so make sure you drink plenty of coffee," Robin smiled as Marian and Djaq laughed through shock.

"There's just one thing…" Marian added sadly.

"I know Rach isn't here anymore, but see that girl talking to Allan, I know her, I used to go to school with her and well she has an amazing voice," Djaq said nodding in the direction of Allan and Mira.

"Let's go and introduce ourselves then,"

"Allan…Mira, I want to introduce you to the rest of the band," Djaq smiled as they all stood in a circle.

"Hello…nice to meet you," Mira smiled back as she shook hands with everyone,

"Mira, would you like to be in our new band?" Marian asked, getting right to the point,

"Erm…I'd love to," Mira laughed looking between the two girls.

"Good, good, right well shall we meet at the little café on the corner of mine and Will's?" Djaq asked looking around at everyone,

"Yea, ok then," everyone nodded in agreement.

**RMRMRMRMRM**

"I'm so happy; I can't believe we're going to be famous!" Djaq laughed as her and Will entered their apartment.

"Yea and this gives another excuse for the reporters to go wild," Will laughed as he turned on the living room light,

"I used to dream about my life, about how I'd marry the love of my life and become a famous singer," Djaq smiled looking up at Will.

"Me too…I did meet the love of my life…and I'm marrying her," he smiled taking her by the waist.

"Good," Djaq laughed as she turned on the radio in the living room.

Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
The love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

I love you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time

From the day I met you  
I know we've be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to the feeling of your kisses

I can say I'm truly happy till this day  
You make me thank God that I live my life every day  
There's never been a doubt in my mind that I'd regret  
Ever having you by my side.

But if the day comes that I have to let you go  
I think there's something I should probably let you know,  
Enjoyed everyday that I spent with you and  
I will miss you cause I'm happy that I had  
You at all.

Will took Djaq by the waist and began to gently sway to the music. Djaq buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, breathing in his familiar sent.

Chorus  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
The love we made can never be erased  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

I love you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me too  
Until the end of time

When the song had finished, Djaq looked up into Will's eyes and without another word, she led him over to the bedroom…

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"We're here…thanks for walking me back, I really appreciate it," Mira smiled as her and Allan stood outside her apartment.

"It's ok…I couldn't let you walk all the way here on your own now could I?" Allan shrugged tucking his hands into his pockets.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Mira nodded making her way up the steps to her front door.

"Yea…see ya tomorrow," Allan waved as he continued to walk down the street, on his way to his parents. He had the key, he didn't care how late it was, he wanted his son with him tonight.

"Mom…dad, you're awake," Allan said once he finally got to his parents house,

"Of course we are, we waited up for you…we know you too well son, he's in our bedroom," Ben A Dale smiled,

"Thanks dad," Allan said making his way to his son, "Right, we'll be off now," Allan smiled looking down at the sleeping form of his son in his arms.

"Do you want us to have him tomorrow?" Julie A Dale offered.

"Nah…his auntie Marian and auntie Djaq are dying to see their nephew," Allan laughed as he remembered Marian and Djaq telling him to being Tom in or they would make sure, he could never conceive children again.

Soon Allan was pushing the pram up the steps to the house that he used to share with Rachel.

"Looks like it's just us to lads then," Allan whispered as he placed Tom down gently in hi mosses basket.

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"So much for taking it slow aye?" Robin laughed as for the second time that night he found himself stroking Marian's naked back,

"What can I say…there is no taking it slow with us…we were meant to be," Marian said her head once again on his chest.

"You're right there…Marian…you know I love you right?" Robin said suddenly turning serious.

"Of course I know you love me," Marian laughed,

"Good…will you move in with me?" Robin asked holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Oh Robin, I'd love to move in with you, you don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that!" Marian said rolling on top of him, as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Three times lucky?" Robin grinned wolfishly as he spun Marian round so he was on top of her, but he was supporting himself with his elbows.

"Yea, I always believe in luck," Marian grinned as she pulled the covers up over her and Robin's head.

**Ok another chapter, woop**

**I would like at least 5 reviews this time please, and lets just say from here things get a lot more interesting,**

**Thanks for the people who had reviewed so far**

**Lauren **

**X**


	26. Concrete Angel

Concrete Angel:

ProudSoilder'sGal-MiraDale: **I hope you've stopped punching Robin now, they're back together hehe. I forgot to put this in when they first got back together **

"Come on, we're going to be late," Marian laughed as she pulled Robin out of his apartment door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Robin laughed as he slung his arm over Marian's shoulder.

"So, we meet up with your manager then what?" Marian asked as they turned the corner onto Will and Djaq's street,

"Our manager is Richard King, you will be managed by his brother John Prince…different mothers," Robin explained,

"Ahhh right, and what is his brother like?" Marian asked as they took a table and waited for the rest of them.

"His brother is a twat, but he insisted on becoming your manager…" Robin said through gritted teeth,

"Great, so we're stuck with the world's biggest twat…fun!" Marian said her voice dripping with sarcasm, as Allan made his way round the corner with Tom in his pram.

"Allan mate, how's the little one?" Robin asked as Allan parked the pram next to Marian.

"Kept me up all the night…there you go Auntie Marian, he's yours for the day, you can take him to the studio with you," Allan yawned as he pushed the sunglasses up his nose.

"Brilliant…aww come here Tommy," Marian cooed as she gently lifted him up from the pram. "Bottle?" she asked,

"In the bottom of the baby bag, get it for her Rob," Allan said as he tilted his head bag into the sun,

"Here you go," Robin smiled as he watched his girlfriend with his nephew. "You're a natural with him," he smiled.

"I love kids, hopefully one day it will be us," Marian smiled looking up at Robin,

"Yea…someday," Robin smiled, as he watched her feed Tom.

**RMRMRMRMRM**

"Right, not everyone is here, let's begin," Richard began, "I have some important news,"

"Great, don't say it involves a certain Prince," Allan yawned stretching his arms out behind him.

"Actually it does, he will be going on Tour with MDM, which stands for their initials, Marian, Djaq and Mira," Richard explained.

"But we have a new member too, her name is Dean…she is a friend that I used to go to college with, she should be here soon," Marian explained looking over her shoulder at the doors.

"Okay then, we'll need a new name then, that's not important right now," Richard said dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"Richard they can't go on tour with Prince, you know what he's like with his bands!" Robin said outraged by the idea,

"Exactly, but there is nothing I can do, apart from make sure that you tour together," Richard said smiling at them all.

"So we're touring with the boys?" Mira asked just to make it clear.

"Yes and the lads will be touring with you," Richard countered.

"That still leaves one problem…Tom?" Marian said looking down into her arms at the gurgling baby and then back at Allan.

"Only one thing for it then isn't there…take him with me" Allan stated as Marian handed Tom over to Allan.

"Allan…surely not…you know what it's like on tour…you know what you're like on tour," Much laughed nervously.

"I ain't bein' funny right, but, it's not like I'm gonna start swinging the baby round me head just because I've had a few drinks, but if it's a problem, I suppose I could leave him with my parents," Allan said looking down into Tom's pale blue eyes.

"That would be the best…and one other thing," Richard said taking a sigh as he looked at Marian, "Guy Gisbourne will also be on this tour,"

"What, no…no way in hell…you can't!" Marian said her voice raising with anger.

"I'm sorry Marian, there is nothing I can do…he is under John's management" Richard sighed shaking his head.

"Nothing at all…do you know what he did to me?" Marian yelled standing up in frustration.

All the time Robin was by her side, watching her, waiting for her to explode, so he can calm her down.

"If there was anything I could do, believe me I would do it!" Richard said calmly.

"He shot me! Three times…there," Marian said pointing to her left side, near the bottom of her ribs, "There…and there!" Marian said pointing to just below her lung and the right side between her ribs.

"I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee anything," Richard replied.

"Well that's not reassuring, that man shot me! And not to mention got away with it!" Marian took a deep breath with tears in her eyes, "That man has corrupted my life, I can't sleep at night because I relive that day over and over again and no one can help me!" she shouted running through the double doors.

"I'll go after her" Djaq said starting to get up,

"No, I'll go, she needs me," Robin said as he too ran for the exit.

"I didn't do anything that time!" Allan yelled as the banging of the doors woke him from his sleep, causing him to jump up awake.

"We know Allan, because you were conked out," Much sighed.

"Much…shut your cake hole," Allan replied giving him his best tired glare.

"Mmmm, cake, Richard…" Much got cut off.

"No Much, I do not have any cake…I think this is enough of a meeting for today, meet me back here same time same place Wednesday," Richard said as everyone packed up their stuff and left.

"I should've gone to Marian," Djaq said getting her phone out.

"No, Robin should've gone," Will replied taking her phone from her, knowing full well she would've called her.

"But I'm her best friend, she needs me!" Djaq insisted.

"Robin is her boyfriend, no offence babe, but she probably needs him more," Will said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose your right, come on, I fancy something to eat," Djaq laughed leading him to a nice looking restaurant.

**XxX**

"Marian, come on, don't be like that…talk to me…please?" Robin begged as he banged on the bathroom door.

"Robin, you don't know what it's like!" Marian replied, her voice sounding muffled by the door.

"Well then talk to me…let me in…and let me into the bathroom!" Robin sighed, not giving up.

"Please Robin, just leave me alone," Marian said as she sat on the toilet, her head in her hands.

"Marian, I swear on my life, if you don't open this door right now then I am going to knock it down!" Robin stated, he really hoped Marian opened the door, he didn't feel like wrecking his house today.

"Robin please just go," Marian sighed as she started to run the bath.

"I warned you Marian!" Robin said taking a deep breath as he kicked down the door.

"Robin, are you stupid!" Marian yelled purely through shock

"I told you I would, because my girlfriend needs me, but wouldn't open the door!" Robin said looking at the door that was hanging off its hinges.

"That's going to be a bugger to fix!" Marian laughed, finally seeing the funny side.

"I'm glad you find the misfortune of the door so funny," Robin grinned as he took Marian round the waist.

"Yea, as a matter of fact I do, especially when the door was open all along," Marian laughed again as she saw the expression on Robin's face.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked totally deadpan.

"Yea, you should've tried it first," Marian whispered snaking her arms round his neck.

"Yea, that would've been the most reasonable answer," Robin laughed as he brought his lips to meet hers. "Talk to me Marian," he added as he spoke into her lips.

"It's just stupid," Marian said turning off the taps.

"No it's not Marian, come on," robin said taking her hand and leading her into the living room,

"I've had nightmares ever since that day…he shot me without mercy and every time I close my eyes at night, I see that…face looking down on me," Marian said burying her head in Robin's chest as sobs took over her body.

"Shhh, its ok…I swear to you Marian I won't let him…or anyone hurt you!" Robin soothed rubbing little circles on her back.

"Thank you Robin," Marian sighed as she fell asleep on his chest, with Robin's arm around her.

**XxX**

"Right, now everyone is here and now acquainted with Dean, let's get the recording on the road," Richard smiled clapping his hands.

"Oh dear Richard, thank you for sorting out _my _girls," Vaisey said barging through the doors Gisbourne not far in tow.

"Robin," Marian whispered as Robin took her hand in his to calm her.

"Where is John?" Richard asked.

"He's away on business, so I'm the manager," Vaisey said clapping his hands in delight.

"Well then, as you know you're touring with the Outlaws, the most famous band in the world," Richard said boasting about his most successful band,

"Yes, well that will change," Vaisey countered.

"We'll see,"

"Yes we will…Gisbourne, get the ladies ready in the booth" Vaisey ordered.

Robin went with Marian, everyone watching as they went, all in the understanding that Marian needed Robin with her.

"Touch her, look at her, even breath in her direction and I will kill you," Robin threatened as he came face to face with Guy.

"Oh I'll do what I please…she's mine," Guy laughed looking over at Marian, who was now as white as a sheet.

"Right well as Gisbourne insisted, Marian shall sing this one," Vaisey smiled sadistically.

The music started in the booth as all the girls put on the headphones and were each given the sheet with the lyrics on.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born"

Marian looked up from the sheet of paper and locked eyes with Robin, who smiled to her with encouragement.

"Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"

Not taking her eyes off Robin she began singing the rest. Guy saw how much they loved each other every time they looked at each other.

Well that will soon change, with time she would look at him like that.

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"

As soon as the last beats of the song died out Marian rushed out of the booth into Robin's arms,

"You were brilliant babe," Robin smiled as he reluctantly let her go.

"Thanks," Marian laughed kissing him,

"Right I'm off to the toilet," Robin stated, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine," Marian smiled, squeezing his hand before she let it go.

"Well, Marian, good to see you again," Guy smirked from behind her.

"Leave me alone, you sick bastard," Marian spat spinning round to face him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Guy tutted.

"Yea, especially when that boss shot you and ran," Marian said.

"Look…you will be mine, even if I have to get Locksley out of the picture!" Guy snarled grabbing her arm.

"Oh right, I'd like to see you try!" Marian said finding the courage to laugh in his face.

"I always keep true to my threats, don't push it Marian…You will learn to love me!" Guy sneered tightening his grip.

"Let go of me!" Marian demanded.

"I'll let go when I want to," Guy said through gritted teeth, no sooner had he said that when he was yanked backwards, loosening his grip from Marian.

"What did I say earlier, touch her, and I will kill you!" Robin shouted, punching Guy in the nose where he had the satisfaction of hearing it crunch.

"She's mine Locksley!" Guy shouted back, punching him deep in the gut,

"Robin, just leave it, please!" Marian begged stopping his arm from pummeling Guy's face, "Come on he's not worth your energy!" she added, leading him out of the studio.

"I swear Marian, I will kill him," Robin said trying to resist the urge to go back and carry on hitting him

"No you won't…you love me too much to leave me while you go to prison for murder," Marian said stating the facts.

"You're right, but I will make him suffer," Robin said, a glint, Marian didn't recognize, in his eyes.


	27. Me Agaisnt The World

Me against the world:

"Yea…I love her…she will…she'll come around to me…yea well she'll learn to survive without him…I'll make sure…bye" Guy said as he hung up his house phone.

Marian would be his, whether he had to get rid of Robin or not. Guy was sick of coming back to an empty house night in, night out, but if his plan went accordingly then that wouldn't last long, he would have Marian to greet him.

Guy picked up the phone, ready to make the call, "It's me…where are you? Right I'm coming to pick you up, time to put our plan into action," he said hanging up again as he picked up his car keys and headed for the door.

**RMRMRM**

"Hello Guy, long time no see" Sarah smiled as she tottered over to him in her heels.

"Sarah, looking good, now do you remember the plan?" Guy said opening his car door for Sarah to get in.

"Yea, I remember the plan, never forgot it in the first place," Sarah smiled as Guy started the engine of his car.

"Good and you know where he lives do you?" Guy asked making sure things didn't go wrong.

"Yea, right now Marian is out having a girly night and Robin is home alone, watching the football game."

"Right and you have the coke?" Guy asked again.

"Yea, he isn't going to do this willingly, we'll just have to force him won't we?" Sarah stated smiling evilly.

"It's seven now, Marian should already be out…let's get the plan going," Guy laughed as he dropped Sarah out front of Robin's apartment.

"See you tomorrow, if everything goes to plan," Sarah laughed blowing him a kiss as she made her way up the steps to the reception.

Soon Sarah had flirted with the receptionist and she was now on Robin's floor, the penthouse.

"Coming, just hold on," Robin muffled voice came from the apartment in response to Sarah's knocking.

Soon Robin was opening the front door in just some tracksuit bottoms, his toned and muscular body on show to the world.

"Hi Robin," Sarah said in her most seductive voice,

"What the hell do you want?" Robin asked, suspicion set in his mind.

"Just came by to see how you were doing?" Sarah asked tracing a finger down his six Pac.

"Yea well, you can go now…I'm busy," Robin said pushing her hand away.

"Oh, cheating on Marian are we?" Sarah smiled shaking her head.

"No actually I'm not," Robin laughed as Marian came round the corner in nothing but his shirt.

Sarah didn't count on her being here, she would have to step it up a notch,

"Sorry if I'm disturbing things, but I'm in real trouble," Sarah said pretending to cry.

"Oh Robin, bring your friend in here, you can't leave her crying on the door step!" Marian said bewildered as she ushered Sarah into the living room.

"It's just…I didn't think he was stringing us both along," Sarah said looking at Marian in the corner of her eye.

"Stringing us both along?" Marian asked in confusion.

"Yea, he told me he had to go to work when he left the flat last night," Sarah said, as she stopped pretending to sob.

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin…I've been with him for three months now," Sarah said,

"Three months…Robin care to explain?" Marian said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"She's lying…remember that slut I told you about…well Marian, this is Sarah" Robin said nodding his head in Sarah's direction,

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but if you ever try that again I will make sure you never do it again," Marian threatened as she dragged Sarah to the door and threw her out.

"Don't think this is over," Sarah said as she walked down the hallway.

**XxX**

"Well, what happened?" Guy asked as Sarah knocked on his front door.

"That bitch was there, she didn't go out as it turned out," Sarah said through gritted teeth, she would get Robin, not matter what.

"We're not gonna be  
Just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them"

"Ha! You're telling me, don't I believe it mate," Sarah laughed pouring herself a glass of vodka.

"We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in"

"Well, seeing as I've got no place to go, you're sleeping on the couch, while I have the bed" Sarah sighed taking the vodka bottle with her, "I'm gonna need this, to plan what I'm going to do to Robin and that bitch," she grumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs to Guy's room.

Guy continued to sit and stare at the telly.

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world"

**RMRMRM**

"Will….stop it, I'm trying to cook!" Djaq laughed squatting away Will's hands from her waist,

"Come on, it's too early to think about cooking, you're turning into Much," Will laughed taking a step back so he could admire his fiancée,

"Oh I remind you of Much do I? Well then, we'll have to change that won't we?" Djaq said raising her eyebrows in suggestion as she walked over to him swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

"Yea, I guess we will, I don't like it when you turn all Much on me" Will laughed as Djaq came to stand in between his legs,

"Haha, and I don't like it that much when you turn into Rob and get all cocky on me, believe me, I'm not Marian, I prefer mine not to be a challenge," Djaq laughed as she trailed kissing along his cheekbone to his lips.

"It drives me crazy when you do that," Will whispered as he broke the kiss,

"What….this?" Djaq giggle as she carried on the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip, where she could hear and feel Will moaning into her lips.

"Yea that…come on, I'm supposed to be getting ready for Spain tomorrow," Will sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I forgot, another Outlaws gig, well that's ok, because we're your on cores, so we'll be coming with you…"

**RMRMRMRMRMRM**

"What do you mean the tour is tomorrow?" Robin asked shocked,

"We've had to move it forward, just make sure you're ready tomorrow at the airport for six in the morning," Richard explained into the phone.

"Well, does everyone else know?" Robin asked.

"Yes, everyone else knows, you were the last people I called, just Robin…Don't be late," Richard laughed into the phone as he hung up.

"Marian, yea it's me…did you know we have to be at the airport for six tomorrow morning?" Robin asked into his mobile phone,

"Yea I told you yesterday, don't you remember?" Marian asked from where she was in the supermarket,

"What was I doing?" Robin asked,

"As I recall you were too busy nibbling my neck," Marian giggled remembering how funny the sensation was,

"Well then, there you go, how am I meant to concentrate when I'm nibbling my beautiful girlfriends neck?" Robin laughed,

"Well, if it helps, I've already gotten our suitcase and have planned the outfits that we're going to take," Marian said inspecting a cleaning product.

"Ahhh, what would I do without you?" Robin asked smiling to himself.

"No need thinking about it, because you won't be without me," Marian laughed, "Right I'm on my way back now, just got to go through the check in…Bye, I love you,"

"Forever and always darlin'" Robin smiled as they both hung up.

"Well, if it isn't the little housewife," Guy sneered from behind Marian, as she came out of the centre,

Marian froze up, her hands covering her torso, she had never been scared of anyone before, but this man, pulled a gun out on her and shot her, without any mercy.

"What do you want Guy?" Marian said turning round to face him,

"I've already made it clear of what I want…You" Guy snarled as he came closer to her.

"You will never have me, Robin won't let you," Marian declared as she held her head up high.

"Oh, is that right? And where is he now?" Guy sneered looking round in a sarcastic way,

"First you shoot me and then you want me? Way to make a girl feel loved," Marian said trying to sound obnoxious, when really all she wanted to do was curl up in a protective ball,

"That's in the past, I want you, and I'm going to get you, why can't you see we were made for each other?" Guy said almost pleading,

"Can't _you_ see how deluded you are, we will never be together, I hate you!" Marian spat,

"Don't you dare say that!" Guy snarled as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Let go of me now!" Marian said, shaking slightly

"You will learn to love me," Guy whispered in her ear,

"Want a bet on it?" Marian laughed, finding the courage out of her fear.

"Yea, as a matter of fact I do," Guy laughed evilly as he tightened his grip on her arm causing Marian to wince in pain,

"Were you always a loser in life Guy?" Marian smirked, as once again his grip tightened on her upper arm.

"Believe me, Locksley will pay, he is in the way," Guy smirked back, as he suddenly let go and sauntered away.

**RMRMRM**

"Will you hurry, we're going to be late for the plane," Will said as Djaq came struggling through the door with two huge suitcases,

"I'm coming, alright, you try wheeling half of your body weight around and then come back to me and talk about it," Djaq snapped, she was not a morning person,

"Do you need any help with those?" Will asked raising his eyebrows in amusement,

"Oh, you offer now, like six yards to the car, when I had to haul them down sixteen flights, because the lift was packed, how kind of you," Djaq replied sarcastically.

"Ok then, calm down," Will said putting his hands up in surrender, trying not to show the smile on his face,

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good on the mornings," Djaq sighed once they had everything packed into the car.

"I gathered, look, let's just get to the airport and then we can relax, get some food and coffee and meet with everyone else," Will soothed as he rubbed Djaq's leg, with one hand on the steering wheel.

**XxX**

"Right, I've given you all the baby things, it would be easier if you stopped at mine, but there's no use now, Rob and Maz should be here any minuet," Allan said checking his watch, "Be a good little baby for Nan and Granddad" Allan cooed, being a father brought out a different side to him,

"Allan, don't worry," Ben laughed,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but he's my son, I can't help it…he's the last connection I have with Rach," Allan smiled softly, remembering her memory, "Right, that's Rob, I'll phone you when I'm back," Allan waved as he heard a car horn blare,

"Hey Allan, got everything?" Marian smiled, as Allan climbed into the back seat.

"Yea, packed and ready to go," Allan grinned rubbing his hands together,

"Good, because I don't feel like making two trips just because you've forgotten something," Robin laughed as he turned onto the main road,

"Ahhh, great…Rob, we have company," Allan sighed as Robin spotted the press hot on their tail from his rear view mirror,

"This is just perfect, well, I'm not speeding, they will just have to follow us," Robin sighed as he carried on driving to the airport.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Djaq asked from out behind her shades, hoping no one would recognize them,

"Djaq, relax, look there they are," Richard laughed jolly as Robin, Allan and Marian came running across the car park, Robin having a firm grip on Marian's hand.

"Right, well being as we're all here, let's go," Richard smiled.

"What about Mira and Dean?" Marian asked, still holding Robin's hand.

"I'm here," Mira smiled, coming up behind them with her suitcase,

"Here, let me help you with that," Allan asked, as he grabbed her flight bag,

"Thanks, so I guess everyone's here?" Mira asked looking around at everyone,

"Now they are," Djaq said nodding her head towards the entrance of the airport, where Much and Dean came in, followed by a bunch of paparazzi,

"Much, Dean, everyone accounted for, let's get the show on the road," Richard said leading them all the terminals.

"Mr. King, first class is ready," the air hostess smiled as she led them onto the private part of the plane,

"Thank you,"

"I will be serving you during this flight, don't hesitate to ask," The airhostess, Lara, asked as she gave Robin a flirty glance.

"Thanks, and don't worry we won't," Robin smiled, as he took hold of Marian's hand as the plane took off.


	28. Eternal Love And Lust

Once everything was packed away, Marian decided to get changed into her bikini and sunbath by the pool,

"Rob, if you need me, I'll be by the pool," Marian shouted through the bathroom door where Robin was having a shower,

"Ok babe,"

It turned out that Marian was the only one by the pool, which didn't bother her one bit, in fact it was nice to get some peace and quiet.

She was a bit nervous at first to put the bikini on, Robin hadn't seen her without little clothing on like this, well apart from when they were lost in each other, but she had been working out for this gig, she wanted her new body to be a surprise for Robin,

Just as she was thinking this, there was a loud splash in the pool, who she soon found out belonged to Allan,

"Allan…having fun?" Marian laughed as he broke the surface of the water,

"Time of my life, why don't you come and join me?" Allan smiled swimming over to the side of the pool,

"Make way then, I make one hell of a splash," Marian laughed as she dived off the edge,

"Caw, that was magical," Allan smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try…argh!" Marian screamed as something grabbed her leg from underneath the water.

"Hahahahahahaha," Allan said laughing so hard as Robin came up from underneath the water,

"That was not funny," Marian stated, splashing some water in his face,

"I ain't bein' funny, but it totally was," Allan laughed climbing up the ladders, "I think I'm gonna go see Mira,"

"Well, I guess that leaves the two of us, fancy going in the steam room?" Robin asked as he wrapped his arms round her waist under the water,

"Yea, why not, got nothing else to do," Marian shrugged, as she got out of the pool in front of Robin,

"Fuck me,"

"What, are you ok Robin?" Marian asked as she turned round to see him staring open mouthed at her, it was quite unnerving,

"Now, I've seen your body, everything is perfect, you kept that hidden didn't ya!" Robin grinned wolfishly as he began to wrap his hands back round her waist, "Come on, to the Steam room it is," he continued as they walked hand in to the steam room.

"Why is it, we are the only ones here?" Marian asked, once she and Robin were settled,

"This is Richards's hotel, well one of them, and he specifically rented it out to us," Robin shrugged like it happened everyday…which it probably did.

"Ahhh, that explains it then," Marian laughed as she nodded her head,

"I have a surprise for you," Robin smiled slyly,

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, just make sure tonight you were something nice," Robin laughed, curling his arm around her shoulder as Marian leaned on his chest feeling the muscle that she was leaning on,

**XxX**

"I was looking for you!" Allan smiled as he joined Mira by the outside bar,

"Well, you found me, so do you know when we start the gig?" Mira smiled back, as she sipped her drink,

"We start tomorrow night actually, I can't wait, my first proper performance since…well since," Alan shrugged, he was right this was his first proper performance since Rachel had died,

"I can't wait, this is my first time, I should be nervous I guess," Mira shrugged as she looked over at Allan,

"I know, it's the first time I've left Tom for so long on his own," Allan laughed checking his watch,

"Ahhh, yea I was like that with my four year old," Mira laughed, knowing what it was like.

"You have a kid too?" Allan said noticeably shocked.

"Yea, Grace, her dad is a knob though, so I got out of there fast," Mira shrugged like it was no big deal,

"Ahhh right, well us men can be like that…so are you coming in the bar tonight for the karaoke?" Allan grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, may as well have fun while we're here," Mira laughed,

**RMRMRMRMRM**

"Come on Marian, we'll be here forever at this point!" Robin said impatiently as he waited for Marian to get ready,

"Will to you quit it already, I'm done," Marian laughed as she stepped out in a mini black dress and black high heels.

"You look…wow," Robin said finding it hard to form words, when he was looking at her,

"You don't look bad yourself either, handsome," Marian smiled, as she kissed him lightly on his lips, "So where are we off to Romeo?"

"It's a surprise," Robin laughed as they walked to a secluded part of the beach, "Wait, close your eyes,"

"What, why?" Marian asked startled as Robin came behind her and covered her eyes.

"You'll see," Robin laughed as he began walking behind her, his hands still over her eyes, "Voila"

"Oh, Rob, it's amazing, thank you," Marian gasped at the sight before her,

"I love you too," Robin laughed as he led her to the blanket that the picnic and blazing candles sat on,

"Good, I should think so," Marian teased as Robin held out a strawberry to her, she looked at him seductively as she bit the strawberry, grazing his fingers with her teeth, sending him crazy,

After everything was finished and eaten, Robin held out his hand for Marian.

"Where are we going now?" Marian laughed, as she took of her shoes as she walked in the sand,

"Just a walk along the stretch of beach," Robin smiled.

The sand squished through his bare toes cooling his feet after the hot afternoon sun but the damp sand had no effect on the ardor he felt for his dazzling Marian. The sun had set and now the moonlight shimmered through Marian's long, wavy chocolate locks as they walked along the beach, working off their excess of great food. Robin listened to the words she spoke and he even answered appropriately, but his mind was on the way the sea breeze tussled her hair, and the glint of the faint light off her white teeth. So many warm feelings flowed through him but mostly he was consumed by the desire for Marian. She was so beautiful with her flashing expressive blue eyes, the soft flow of her nose, and the curve of her mouth when she smiled. Robin wanted her. He wanted her here. He wanted Marian NOW. It took every bit of his will to refrain from pulling her tight against him. Robin and Marian walked along the beach with the gently undulating sea splashing at their feet, Robin's shoes in one hand and the other around Marian's waist. The lights of the hotel faded as they walked. They were alone, with just the sand and the sea and the palm trees. Only the unspeaking stars and the full moon looked down on them. Robin looked into Marian's face and thought that her eyes sparkled even more than the twinkling in the heavens.

Robin knew that this walk would wind along the beach and finally take them back to their hotel room and the bed that he knew awaited them but the warm feelings overcame him. Robin needed Marian NOW. The fluid movements of her walk were driving Robin wild, he stopped and her momentum carried her half a step and turned her slightly, his hand dropped the shoes and pulled her to him.

Their eyes met and lightning flashed between them both. In that instant Robin knew that Marian understood what he was feeling. The way her lithe body melded to his told him that she was more than receptive to his advances.

Robin's lips met Marian's as their tongues reached for each other and then began to dance to a tune that they made. Robin's eyes closed as he drank in the smells. Her fragrant hair, the scorching scent of her perfume, the feel of her body against his own, sending so many things through him, shivers, lightning bolts and heat waves all coursed through Robin. Marian's body flowed into his and Robin knew that she could feel his throbbing erection.

His fingers slid up Marian's side to fondle a breast. Her breasts that Robin thought were perfect. She said nothing as she broke the kiss but her hand found his at her chest and took it into her own and she led him away. Robin forgot the shoes that he had dropped. She dragged him only a few steps to a patch of grass surviving the pounding of the waves under a palm tree.

Marian's hand let go of his hand as she wiggled out of her dress. They said nothing. The only sound was the rasp of Robin's heavy breathing, her softer gasps of air, the rustling of silky cloth being removed and the lapping of the waves. His eyes watched. Robin knew what was under that slinky dress, he had watched her put her clothes on, but still the sight of that frilly blue bra and panties that matched her eyes so perfectly took his breath away. Robin stood there, just watching for only a moment and then he had to peal his clothes off. Robin was naked in a flash as he watched that slight hint of an excited smile creep to her face.

Marian came to Robin naked as his eyes looked on her soft, tender, lovely breasts, so perfect to him, and then he looked at her face as he pulled her to him feeling her soft naked skin meet Robin's courser male body. His erection throbbed against her soft belly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Robin's fingers tracing her spine as the fireworks shot through him.

Marian pulled Robin to the grass and he lay beside her. Their mouths met the kiss passionate, his hands slid over her back. The touch of her skin burning through Robin as his cock throbbed against Marian's belly. Her soft hand reached down to grasp Robin's dick as it throbbed at the touch. His hand was not far behind finding her pussy a swamp of warm wet welcome. As his finger caressed her clit, a moan escaped her lips and her hips began to sway against Robin's hand.

Usually Robin liked to take his time, he could never get enough of touching, kissing, licking and fondling Marian's beautiful body, but this time, when she rolled Robin to his back, he did not protest. Robin's eyes looked into Marian's, seeing the flash of her desire plainly written on her beautiful face as the moonlight glittered off her skin.

Robin watched her eyes as Marian crawled on top of him and wiggled her body until he could feel his throbbing cock caressing the opening to her slick pussy. Robin's eyes flew open as Marian began that slow squirm onto it. He felt each millimeter of his hardness being devoured by her hungry pussy. Robin's arms wrapped around Marian's waist as his hips tried to thrust all of him into her, but she resisted, taking him slowly into her warm tight heaven.

Marian's movement stopped when she had taken all of him and her eyes flashed as she lowered her body until their mouths met. She began to move on Robin as his hands rocked her and his hips matched her rhythm. The world dissolved. There were no more stars, no moon, no people, and no problems. There was only him and Marian. Only the merging of their bodies, each hungry for the other, the passion of their kiss, the touch of their skin. Time had no meaning as they became one. One rapid heartbeat shared by two. One goal, each to pleasure the other. One unending moan. Even their gasping ever quickening breathing seemed in tune.

Robin felt Marian's pussy grasp and clench his throbbing cock as her breath suddenly changed, out of tune with his own. Then Robin felt that feeling that he had only experienced with her. The pressure of his very soul rushing to his cock, desperate to escape, to merge with her, to be one with his love. Involuntarily Robin sucked in his breath as the pressure built and then ... The explosion! Robin's whole body exploded. His soul blasted from his cock to bathe her insides, to merge with her very being. His breath blew from his lungs in a blast of pressure. Robin's muscles contracted, twisted in ecstasy. He moaned. He screamed Marian's name. He was lost in her. It happened over and over and over, seemingly never ending.

Then it was done, but it was unfinished. Robin felt the last of Marian's orgasm slip from her. He heard Marian gasping for breath as he sucked for air. Robin's body turned limp as she collapsed on top of him. He held her softly as he felt her head lay on his shoulder, the chocolate waves of her hair on his cheek. Her breasts rising and falling against his chest as they both returned from the heaven they had shared to the world.

Robin kissed Marian softly on the shoulder that his lips could reach as his hands roamed her soft back. The touches soft as they both drifted slowly back to reality. The glow on Marian's face beautiful and indescribable. They kissed softly and touched gently carried away in warmth of the wonder they had both shared.

Robin and Marian snuggled for an hour before Marian stirred. She said nothing, but they both knew that they had to get dressed. They had to walk back to their room. Robin felt the warmth and knew that they needed to make love again.

Both Robin and Marian walked back down the beach and he heard the song. It wasn't really music and it only played in his head. The song of their love, their mutual lust.

"I love you, you are the most amazing person I've ever met," Robin said his voice raspy, from their earlier rendezvous,

"I love you too, and I can't wait for this tour to be over, then I can have you all to myself, without all of the screaming girls," Marian laughed as Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"You've just had me to yourself," Robin laughed, "I only have eyes for you, always have, always will,"

"Good,"

"I can't believe how early we have to get up tomorrow," Robin said as they got into the lift,

"Well, on the bright side, you'll have girls fawning over you…and me," Marian laughed as Robin wrapped his hands around her, "Why, Robin, are you trying to seduce me…again?" she laughed as Robin continued to nibble her neck,

"Yea, is it working?" Robin said huskily,

"Like a charm," she whispered to taken over by pleasure,

"Good," Robin smiled as he led her out of the lift and into their hotel room, "Now, where we're we?"

"I do believe you were nibbling me right…here" Marian whispered seductively as she pointed to the side of her neck,

"Round two, here I come," Robin said rubbing his hands together as Marian laughed,

"Oh and what makes you so sure?" Marian laughed raising her eyebrows,

"This makes me so sure," Robin said, as he closed the door, leaving them both to enjoy each other, once again in private, this time without the sand in their hair and on their clothes, which had once again been carelessly disregarded on the floor of the hotel room that they shared.


	29. Kiss Me

Much sighed, how he wished he could of shared a room with Dean, instead he got stuck with Allan, how joyful for him,

"Wakey, wakey, hands off penis," Much said as he batted Allan who had his hands over his boxer's covering his penis,

"It's for protection," Allan mumbled,

"From who exactly?" Much said looking disgusted,

"From people like you," Allan mumbled again, he only wanted to sleep and get over the first hangover he's had since Tom was born,

"Excuse me, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Much cried out horrified by Allan's words,

"Nothing, just go back to reading your gay porn mag," Allan said swatting his away as he pulled the covers over his head,

"I do not have a porn magazine…a gay one for that matter and if I did, you would have probably nicked it by now…and I am not gay!" Much insisted as he stomped out of their hotel room making sure he slammed the door shut as he did,

**XxX**

"Djaq, wake up, we have to be in the lobby soon," Will said as he knocked on the bathroom door,

"Ahhh, hold the phone I'm coming," Djaq replied swinging open the door and storming out, Will loved Djaq in the morning, even though she is snappy,

"Right, have you got everything?" Will asked before he closed the door to their room,

"Yes, I am not incapable of remembering things that I need," Djaq said as she made her way to the lobby,

Will just laughed as he shook his head and followed her,

"Right as we're all here, let's get going, the limo is waiting outside," Richard said as he led them outside,

"Limo…bloody hell," Dean laughed as she walked next to Much,

"I know, but that's Richard for you," Much laughed as his hand brushed Dean's.

"Come on you two, stop with the flirting and get in the limo," Allan called as they were holding everyone up.

"You look happy…too happy for half past seven on a morning," Djaq said cutting her eyes accusingly at Marian,

"What, am I not allowed to be happy on a morning?" Marian laughed,

"You and Robin had sex didn't you?" Djaq asked getting right to the point,

"Yea…twice, and it was amazing both times," Marian sighed, the grin on her face,

"Yea, me and Will did too," Djaq shrugged like it was nothing.

"No you didn't," Marian laughed as she caught Robin's eye, blushing at the wink he sent her,

"Ok, we didn't…but we could have," Djaq said as she shrugged nonchalantly,

"Right…so how are you and Will doing?" Marian asked,

**XxX**

"Right, for the gig we decided that you will be doing two duets, Will and Djaq then Robin and Marian," Richard said looking at the couples, "You all ok with this?"

"Yea, we're good," they all replied.

"Good, now, I think we need to get you all in hair and make-up," Richard said as they followed him backstage,

"I can't believe we're actually going on stage," Mira whispered to Marian,

"I know me neither and in front of how many people," Marian laughed nervously.

"God, that took forever!" Dean exclaimed as she studied herself in the mirror, her shoulder length dark brown hair up in a stylish pony with a quif.

"I know but it's worth it, don't you think?" Mira smiled, her own blonde hair as straight as possible,

"Yea, and the make-up, how they all gave us the same look," Marian laughed, the stylist curled her hair tighter, so it came just below her shoulders,

"Yea, I like the make-up, I think it suits us all," Djaq nodded, her own hair short brown hair in a flick fashion,

"Time to go ladies, The Outlaws are waiting," said a lady with an earpiece, they all assumed she must be helping out with the gig,

"Thanks, how do I look?" Mira asked, smoothing down her ripped jeans, with a boob tube top,

"Fine, you all look fine," Djaq laughed at her friends, she was wearing, washed out blue jeans with a baggy top fashioned by a nice belt, where as Marian had on a dress, that came level with just below the top of her knees, and Mira had shorts, with a top fashioned by a belt,

"Come on then, don't want to keep then waiting do we?" Marian laughed leading the way to the green room,

"Sorry we're late," Mira smiled as the girls entered the green room,

"Don't worry about it," Robin said his focus completely on Marian.

"You all look fantastic," Much said looking Dean up and down from behind his glasses,

"Yea you do," Robin said in agreement, managing to drag his gaze from Marian and the outfit he had on,

"Much is gay…he told me this morning," Allan piped up looking at everyone,

"About time mate," Will smiled,

"I am not gay and for god sake, not you too Will…what do I have to prove to you that I'm not gay?!" Much exclaimed, "Robin, tell them I'm not gay!"

"He's not gay…just confused," Robin said,

"Thank…what!" Much yelled,

"I ain't bein' funny, but you act gay, always crying, next you'll be like, my nipples are tender and they hurt," Allan mimicked, holding his own,

"Well Much, I think you would make a gay man very happy one day," Djaq smiled,

"Yea…except one thing…I am not gay!" Much shouted, getting frustrated,

"All right guy's enough is enough," Dean said stepping in,

"I like a guy who's in touch with his feelings," Mira piped up,

"Thanks for that Diana and you Mira, do you see now what I have to put up with!" Much explained as both girls came to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek as all the boys looked on in wonder,

"Do you think that will work if I tell them I'm gay?" Allan whispered to Will,

"No, I think they'll laugh at you and think you're a right tit," Will chuckled lightly.

"I like your dress," Robin said as Marian went to sit on his lap,

"Really…I'm glad you like it, because they lady said it's mine to keep," Marian laughed poking him the chest,

"You know what I'd like better?" Robin smiled, a cheeky glint in his eye,

"No, but you're going to tell me,"

"On the floor of the hotel," Robin winked as the lady from earlier came in,

"Right, come on Ladies,"

"AND NOW, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR VISION!" the announcer announced over the microphone.

The lights went out as Marian, Djaq, Mira and Diana or dean as she likes to be called, made their way onto the stage,

The spot light came on as Djaq began to start the intro with her on bass.

Marian began to sing with Mira on guitar and Dean on the drums,

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling"

The audience loved them as they began dancing along and shouting, especially the single men who kept trying to wolf whistle them,

"So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me"

Once the music and Marian's voice had died out the crowd went wild as they walked off the stage, making room for the oh so famous Outlaws, the girls were watching them from the side of the stage where Djaq and Marian went out to sing duets with their respective other half,

This was the best night anyone had, had in a long time,

But little did they know, that things wouldn't be this good once they got back to England thanks to the two people they hate the most in the world.


	30. Deaths, More Babies and ExWives

**Thanks for all the reviews for my story so far, I think there is only going to be a couple more chapters and then the SEQUEL if anyone wants there to be,**

**RR as always please,**

**RMF xo**

"If we have turbulence, we are all going to die," Much stated, he hated being on the plane, especially take off,

"Much, relax we won't die," Dean laughed gently squeezing his hand,

"You know the oxygen masks on airplanes?" Much said squeezing her hand,

"Yea…"

Much leant in closer, "I don't think there's really any oxygen. I think they're just to muffle the screams,"

"Oh Much," Dean laughed as she looked out of the window as the view of Spain was directly behind them,

"I am not looking out of that window, it's already cramped enough," Much stated,

"Much, we're in first class dimwit," Allan said as he took his ear phones out,

"Can you all stop talking please?" Marian asked rubbing her temples, "This is not good for a hangover,"

"What time is it?" Mira asked as she stirred from her sleep,

"It is half past six," Allan answered looking at his watch,

"Oh my god, I have never in my entire life seen half past six in the morning," Mira gasped dramatically,

"Well, you get used to it after so many years," Robin spoke as he sat with his sunglasses,

"On the bright side…we got a tan," Djaq smiled, "Well you all got a tan, so I don't stand out anymore," she shrugged,

"Good point and I haven't got any lines, how good is that," Marian laughed as she checked her tan out,

"And it makes you look all the more sexy," Robin grinned as Marian blushed,

"Yea, well your tan makes you look like you belong on the front cover of a magazine…oh wait you already are," Marian laughed as he pulled her onto his lap,

"Rob, put me back," Marian laughed as he pulled her into a quick kiss,

"I ain't bein' funny, what is it with all these loved up couples?" Allan groaned with a smile,

"I can't wait to marry you," Will grinned as Djaq leant on his shoulder,

"And I can't wait to have a family with you," Djaq smiled as she darted up and kissed him,

"Come on Much, Dean your turn," Allan grinned as both of the said people turned red at the mention of their names,

"Wanna go on a date?" Much asked,

"Sure, why not," Dean laughed as they continued to hold hands,

"So Rob, Maz…wedding bells on the horizon for you?" Mira laughed as this time both of them turned red,

"No…" Robin laughed

"What?"

"Look Marian I love you, I just don't believe in marriage," Robin said as Marian got up from his lap and went over to her seat,

"That's fine, if you don't want to marry me," Marian shrugged trying not to show how upset she was,

"Maiden…babe, don't be like that," Robin said getting up and making his way back to her,

"We'll talk about this when we get home," Marian said, there was something in her voice that told Robin this conversation had ended,

"Way to go mate," Allan chirped as Robin made his way back to his seat,

"Shut up Allan," Mira smirked; as he looked hurt but the grin on his face gave away he was anything but,

"Buckle up everyone, the plan will be landing now," Richard called from the cabin quarters,

No sooner did they find themselves out walking through to get their baggage when they got bombarded with giggling girls,

"Can I have a photo please?" one girl asked Robin as he posed for a photo with his arm around these two girls,

He nodded as they said their thanks and continued to walk over to his baggage on the belt; Marian hadn't spoken to him since he said he didn't believe in marriage, he got stopped as well as Allan and Will, sometimes Much, got asked for a autograph and a picture, where the girl were waiting patiently with the boys bags,

"Thanks babe," Robin smiled as he kissed Marian on the cheek, much to the disappointment to the women and girls around him,

"No problem you had your hands tied," Marian smiled leaning in to kiss him on the lips, this time causing envious glares and looks cast their way,

"Come on you two, the cars here," Allan said as he ducked from the paparazzi,

"Why can they never leave us alone," Will grumbled as he had a firm hold on Djaq's hand,

Richard waited at the studios for them with a sad look on his face as the gang piled in,

"Marian, can I talk to you in private please?" Richard asked holding open the door to his office,

"What is it Richard," Marian smiled,

"Marian…it's Edward," Richard began, Marian smiled at the mention of her father, she had grow so close to him over the past few months,

"What about him?" Marian asked as she continued to smile,

"He…passed away suddenly last night as he watched you in concert on the TV," Richard bowed his head,

"No, he can't have," Marian said her smiled vanishing in an instance,

"I'm afraid he died Marian…I am very sorry," Richard had known Edward for quite a while and knew what a good man he was,

"He wouldn't leave me," Marian said as she began to cry,

"Marian, his body is in the morgue at Nottingham hospital," Richard explained,

"No…he can't be!" Marian screamed as she stood up, tears rolling down her face,

"Oh Marian…Robin get in here now," Richard called as Robin came bursting through the door after he heard her scream,

When Marian saw Robin and the look of concern on his face, she knew it was real and that her father was never coming back, she crumpled to the floor crying her heart out as Robin went and held her on the floor as she clung onto him for dear life,

"Robin, take care of her…help her," Richard said as Robin nodded leading her out of the office,

"Marian, what's wrong?" Djaq asked as she rushed to her side,

"Edward passed away last night in his sleep," Robin explained as it brought tears to everyone else's eyes,

"I'm going to take her home guys, I don't know when she'll be back," Robin explained as the gang nodded in understanding,

Only Allan knew how much her heart was breaking at this moment,

"Robin, can I talk to her?" Allan asked,

"Sure,"

"Marian…look at me," Allan said as he walked her further away from the group,

"He's dead," Marian kept saying,

"Maz, I know what you're going through, I was like it with…Rach…but believe me the pain gets better in time, it never goes away but it does get better and you will be able to handle it, you're a strong woman, you have Robin, me and the rest of the gang," Allan said taking her into a hug, this seemed to calm Marian down a bit,

"I want Robin," Marian whimpered into his shirt,

"Of course, Rob…Marian wants you," Allan called softly as Robin was by his side in a shot, no one could comfort Marian as much as Robin could and everyone knew this,

"Robin…take me home please," Marian whispered tears still rolling down her cheeks,

"Come on," Robin said kissing her forehead as he led her gently out of the studios and to his car,

"I never knew it was possible to love someone so much until I had you and my father," Marian croaked as she looked at the people on the sidewalk at they pulled up to a red light,

"I love you babe, and I will be here for you no matter what," Robin reassured her as he placed his hand on her thigh in a comforting way,

"I found something out on the tour as well," Marian said thinking it was better to get it out with,

"And what would that be my love?" Robin grinned as a small smile appeared on her lips,

"I'm…" Marian was cut off by the sound of Robin's phone ringing,

"Can you get that for me babe?" Robin asked as Marian picked it up to see an unknown number,

"Hello?"

"This isn't Robin," came a voice,

"No shit Sherlock, it's Marian, his other half," Marian said sarcastically, still holding the phone to her ear,

"Oh really, then why do I have his ex-wife her with me?" came the man's voice,

"Ex-wife," Marian asked, clearly confused as Robin shot her a look,

"Yes ex-wife, they were married when he first started his career but they got divorced,"

Before Marian could answer she heard the line get cut off at the person hung up,

"Robin…is there something you want to tell me?" Marian turned round in her seat to face him,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off the road,

"There was someone just on the phone claiming that you had a wife," Marian said as she watched Robin's expression,

"What was the number?" Robin asked,

"It was withheld…What is he talking about Robin?" Marian asked,

"It was in the early days of my career before I got really famous, it was stupid, we were both drunk," Robin shrugged,

"You obviously believed in marriage with her then," Marian said,

"I was drunk Marian,"

"But I've seen you when you're drunk, everything you were hiding and feeling came out," Marian pointed out,

"Yes, but I was absolutely smashed then, I couldn't handle my drink then," Robin said,

"You can't handle your drink now…I can't believe you have an ex-wife," Marian said shaking her head, first her father and now this,

"It's not like I loved her," Robin shrugged,

"You must have loved her if you married her!" Marian protested,

"Fine then, I loved her she was my first love, but I have you now and that's all that matters," Robin sighed as he pulled into the open driveway where his three other cars were sitting,

"She was the love of your life," Marian whispered,

"Yea, _was_ the love of my life," Robin said straining the word was,

"I just can't believe you have an ex-wife, do you have any children?" Marian asked dreading the answer,

"We did have…" Robin started,

"Oh, my god," Marian said as she stumbled her way to the house,

"Let me finish…we did, but she died…cot death, me and Katie…we never got over it, so we broke up," Robin explained,

"You didn't just break up, you got a _divorce _Robin," Marian said turning round to face him,

"I know…but that's in the past, way, way in the past," Robin insisted as he pulled her into a hug,

"I guess I have to start planning my father's funeral," Marian said taking a deep breath,

"I'll help you,"

"Robin you can't, the band!" Marian protested,

"Can wait, I'm going to help you and you can't say anything that will make me leave you to it on your own," Robin smiled, as Marian looked up at him,

"I love you," Marian whispered,

"Forever and always babe," Robin said as he began to kiss her,

**RMRMRM**

"Will, I think we should go and see how she is," Djaq said fidgeting,

"No Djaq, Robin is looking after her, we've been through this before," Will said firmly as he brought his arms round her,

Djaq sighed, "I guess you're right,"

"And besides I fancy having you all to myself tonight," Will grinned leading her upstairs,

**RMRMRM**

"That was the best date I have ever been on," Dean smiled as Much walked her to her front door,

"I'm glad you thought so, I really like you Dean," Much blurted as he and Dean blushed,

"I really like you too Much…do you want to come in?" Dean asked as she motioned to the door behind her,

"Sure, I'd love too," Much gulped as he silently thanked Allan for slipping his that condom,

**RMRMRM**

"Grace this is Allan and Tom," Mira introduced as they planned a day out at the zoo,

"Hello Grace," Allan smiled,

"Hello, is that your baby?" Grace asked peering into his pram,

"Yes, do you want to push him?" Allan grinned as Grace's face lit up,

"Oh Allan…are you sure?" Mira laughed as she watched him put Grace on the little bar where she stood so she could see over the pram,

"Of course," Allan laughed as he stayed behind her all the time as he too pushed the pram,

Mira beamed this was the first person that Grace wasn't shy in front of and it made her glow with pride,

"Can we go and see the lions?" Grace asked looked from her mother to Allan,

"I don't see why not," Mira laughed as she walked next to Allan,

"Hey, it's Allan A Dale!" shouted a group of girls, who came over to introduce themselves and coo over Tom,

"Here, I'll take him," Mira laughed as she took Grace and Tom out of the throng of horny teenagers,

Mira absently minded took Grace and Tom to the other side of the lion enclosure, as she glanced at Allan who seemed to be in his element,

"Come on you two, let's go and save your daddy Tom," Mira laughed after nearly half an hour of Allan getting Harassed,

**RMRMRM**

"Right, I think it's time we came out with a new album," Richard said clapping his hands together,

"That sounds good to me," Robin smiled as he looked from Much to Allan and Will,

"Yea, why not," Will shrugged,

"So Robin, how's Marian coping?" Much asked,

"She's doing ok actually, taking it all in her stride," Robin nodded,

"And the funeral is next Sunday?" Will asked to confirm it,

"Yea, I don't know how she is going to cope at the actual funeral," Robin sighed, just then someone's phone vibrated, with a text

_I miss you daddy, cme hme soon,_

**Ohh, who's phone, is it?**

**Robin's or Will's?**

**RMF xo**


	31. Surprise and Weddings

**I think this is my longest chapter yet lol: Thanks again to all my reviewers **

**RMF xo**

"Fucking hell, you got busy didn't ya?" Allan laughed as he looked over at the phone,

"I…well…she…"

"Come on Will, you're going to be a dad…call her!" Robin laughed clapping him on the back,

"I'm gonna be a dad," Will said a big grin on his face as he went off to call Djaq and find out if it was true,

"Well at least she won't show for the wedding," Robin said once Will came back in and told them the good news officially,

"I know, I'm going to be a husband and a dad all in one year," Will laughed as the press swarmed around them once more as the security guards made sure they got to their cars safely,

"Right, I'm off now, I'll see you guys later," Robin smiled as he got in his car and made his way to Marian,

"Marian, babe I'm home," Robin called out as he heard voices coming from the living room,

"How dare you come into my house and say all of these things!" Marian spat as she stood face to face with Gisbourne,

"What the hell is going on?" Robin demanded to know as he barged into the living room,

"Locksley just came to introduce your pretty little girlfriend to your ex-wife," Gisbourne sneered as Robin finally noticed there were more than three people in the living room,

"Katie…is that really you?" Robin asked in disbelief, he hadn't seen her since he started out on his career and that was at least 5 years ago,

"Hello Robin, long time no see huh?" Katie laughed,

"Well isn't this a nice reunion?" Gisbourne sneered,

"Look, I really didn't come here to cause trouble, Guy said you wanted to see me," Katie explained,

"Katie, as much as I love seeing you, I didn't ask him to bring you here," Robin said shooting him a glare,

"Well, I did bring her here and now I have to go, we want you and the girls in the studio Friday half past nine sharp," Gisbourne said as he left Marian, Robin and Katie to it,

"Do you want some coffee?" Marian asked Katie, she was still trying to process what was going on,

"Erm…yes please, if you don't mind," Katie smiled in thanks,

"I'll help you," Robin said as he walked to the kitchen with Marian,

"She seems nice," Marian said as she put the kettle on,

"Yea, well that's my Katie for you," Robin laughed,

"Your Katie…hmmm," Marian said, trying not to show how much it bothered her,

"No, I didn't mean it in that way…don't feel threatened Marian, I love _you_" Robin said taking her by the arms and pulling her into a kiss,

"I suppose so," Marian said, she still didn't feel comfortable about the whole situation,

"Here I'll take them," Robin smiled as he took his and Katie's coffee,

"Thanks,"

"So Katie, what brings you here?" Robin asked placing her coffee in front of her,

"Well, I was in town and this man, Guy said that you want to see me," Katie smiled as she touched his hand,

"Ahhh right, well if you're in town, why not come and hook up with the rest of the gang," Robin laughed, they were all meeting up tonight to celebrate the news of Djaq's pregnancy and just let loose and enjoy themselves,

"Sure, I'd love to come," Katie smiled as the whole of the afternoon she and Robin laughed about the past and brought up their daughter,

"I'm going to get ready for tonight," Marian said standing abruptly, "It was meeting you Katie,"

She couldn't look at neither of them as she hurried out of the room making her way upstairs to her en suite bathroom,

"I guess I should go and get ready to," Katie smiled placing down her empty coffee cup,

"You can come back here and come with me and Marian if you want," Robin offered,

"Yea, I'd like that," Katie smiled as Robin waved her off, he wondered upstairs to the sound of the shower running and Marian singing, this made Robin frown, she only sung in the shower if she was upset,

Marian was still in the shower as Robin went in to brush his teeth, he was mesmerized by what he saw, her skin was so smooth and soft, he wanted to run his hands all over her body,

"Earth to Robin," Marian said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel round her,

"What…oh sorry," Robin grinned as he finished brushing his teeth, when he came back out Marian still had the towel round her, the towel that just about covered her peachy bottom,

"I can't wait to get blind drunk tonight," Marian laughed,

"Me neither and I can't wait to dance with my favorite girl," Robin smiled as he nibbled her neck, but Marian couldn't help but wonder who exactly his favorite girl was,

"Oh, I told Katie that she could come back here and come to the party with us," Robin said as he pulled on a white short sleeved tight t-shirt, blue jeans and smart-ish shoes,

"Oh right then," Marian said trying hard to hide her annoyance, as she slipped into a black cocktail dress with no straps as it hung to her curves, before finally reaching her knees these were paired with black high heels with classy bows at the back with a black clutch bag and necklace,

"You look gorgeous," Robin grinned staring at her hungrily,

"You look handsome too," Marian laughed her annoyance temporarily forgotten,

"Come on then, Katie should be here soon," Robin smiled as Marian sprayed on Curious by Britney spears, his favorite,

"All done," Marian said as they made their way to the front door,

"She's coming in the same car as us too?" Marian asked as Katie paid the taxi,

"You don't mind do you?" Robin asked already walking towards her,

"No of course I don't," Marian muttered to herself,

"Katie you look beautiful," Robin smiled as she walked up to them in a red halter dress with red high heels and accessories,

"Thank you, both of you look lovely," Katie said smiling at Marian, who smiled back politely,

"Right, so we're taking the Land rover," Robin said as he walked over to the silver jeep,

"Oh, my god, is that a Lamborghini?" Katie asked her jaw hitting the floor,

"Yea, the latest one, why?" Robin laughed,

"I love them, I've never been in one but I love them," Katie sighed, all Marian could do was roll her eyes,

"Do you want to go in this one then?" Robin asked,

"There are only two seats," Marian pointed out,

"Oh, well it doesn't matter," Katie said,

"I'm sure Marian wouldn't mind taking the jeep," Robin smiled at Marian,

"No, of course not," Marian smiled through gritted teeth,

"Thanks babe," Robin smiled as he went to kiss her on the lips, but Marian turned her head, so he kissed her on the cheek, this made Robin frown in confusion,

"See you at the party," Marian said, taking the keys off Robin and jumping into the Land rover, and speeding away as she left Robin and Katie to it,

"Right then, come on," Robin said shaking his head, he would talk to Marian later,

"Maz…where's Robin," Much asked looking behind her,

"Oh, he's coming with his ex-wife," Marian said as everyone looked at her shocked,

"Katie's coming?" Djaq asked, "Oh man, we never used to get on, she used to like Will,"

"At least I'm not alone," Marian said as she attempted to smile,

"You are far from alone," Allan laughed,

"You don't like her either?" Marian asked,

"I ain't bein' funny, she was like Amber, just not as worse," Allan laughed,

"I can't believe it…I haven't seen her for years," Much said gob smacked,

"Well, you better because here they come," Mira said as she indicated to the left, over Marian's shoulder,

"At last, where have you been?" Will smiled as they came walking up, too close for Marian's liking,

"We took the Lamborghini here," Robin laughed as he wrapped his arm around Marian's waist,

"Now we're all here, let's get partying," Dean laughed leading them to a booth in the corner,

"Not so fast you, did I forget to mention you look striking tonight?" Robin grinned as he whispered in Marian's ear,

"No, we haven't been together for more than two minutes," Marian whispered back,

"Well, that's all about to change," Robin grinned wolfishly as he took her to the back room,

"Robin, what are you doing?" Marian laughed as he shut and locked the door behind him,

"I'm spending more than two minutes with my gorgeous girlfriend," Robin smirked as he pinned her against the wall, lifting up one of her legs to his side as he slowly climbed up towards the top of her thigh,

"Robin…" Marian breathed as she unbuttoned his shirt,

"I want you so bad," Robin groaned as she nibbled his ear,

Two hours later, both Robin and Marian came out from the room looking like nothing happened except for the fact that Robin's hair looked messy and they both had massive grins on their faces,

"Looks like someone got lucky tonight," Mira laughed before they came and sat down on the table,

Another two hours later and everyone was smashed,

"So who's coming to dance?" Dean laughed as she looked at all the of the girls eyes light up,

"Let's show them how to dance," Mira laughed as she grabbed Marian's hand and dragged her up as Dean pulled Djaq, who pulled Katie,

"How are things with you and Maz then Rob?" Will asked sipping his pint as he finally managed to rip his gaze from Djaq,

"Perfect, I've realized that she is the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with," Robin sighed happily as they got up to dance with their other halves,

Katie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the way Robin was holding Marian's hips and she grinded to him,

"I'm going to the toilet," Marian shouted to Robin over the music,

"Ok the babe, don't leave me hanging long," Robin winked kissing her before she went,

"I need more drink," Marian slurred to herself as she left the toilet,

"Oi, good looking, fancy a snog?" a man called as Marian looked round in disgust,

"In your dreams mate," Marian scoffed,

"Oh, I plan to make it reality," the stranger said grabbing her and pinning her against the wall,

"Let go you fucking asshole!" Marian screamed as she kicked and struggled,

"Aww, that's not a nice thing to say," the stranger said as he made a grab for her ripping her dress so it exposed her left leg,

"Get off me!" Marian shrieked and with her one last ounce of strength she pushed the burly man off her and ran as fast as she could to the dance floor where she could see Robin and Katie grinding,

Djaq was the first one to see Marian and smile, but then she focused and realized something was wrong, Marian looked disheveled, her makeup smeared on her face and when Djaq's eyes travelled downwards she saw the massive tear in her dress exposing her whole leg, she let out a gasp as she grabbed Will's arm, just in time to see Marian run outside in tears,

"Marian wait!" Djaq shouted as she ran off the dance floor to her,

When she finally reached outside to the fresh air she saw Marian sitting in the Land rover crying her eyes out in the driver's seat,

"Marian, babe, what's wrong?" Djaq said gently laying a hand on her arm,

"He…he tried to rape me, he forced himself…on me…and r…ripped my d…dress," Marian sobbed,

"Who did this Marian?" Djaq demanded to know,

"I don't know," Marian cried harder as Djaq took her in her arms,

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok," Djaq soothed,

"I'm sorry, I wrecked your night," Marian sobbed,

"Oh honey you didn't it wasn't your fault," Djaq said as she noticed that the others had come outside,

"And…then I saw Robin and Katie grinding…" Marian said breaking into another set of body wracking sobs,

"I'm sure it didn't mean a thing," Djaq said trying to reassure her,

"Babe…Djaq…what's wrong?" Robin asked walking up to them, "What the fuck happened to your dress?" he said noticing the long rip

"She…Robin…she nearly got raped," Djaq said

"What…" Robin shouted,

"Robin…please," Marian begged softly,

"Oh sweetheart," Robin said standing in between her legs as he pulled her into a protective hug as she sobbed into his shoulder,

"I thought he was going to…" Marian said bringing her head up,

"I know babe, it's alright, I'm here now I won't let anyone hurt you," Robin shushed her as he brought her lips into a kiss,

Djaq explained to the rest of them, as soon as they heard they went in search for this man, who Djaq had described thanks to Marian,

"Come on, let's get you home," Robin said as he led her out of the car and to a waiting taxi,

"What about Katie?" Marian whispered weakly,

"Shit…Katie, will you be ok making your own way back?" Robin called behind him,

"Yea sure,"

"Oh Marian, I'm so sorry, I should never have let you leave my sight," Robin apologized,

"You weren't to know," Marian said as Robin pulled her to him, causing her to lean on his chest, she couldn't help but go through what had happened and what could've happened,

"Thanks mate," Robin said paying the driver as he led Marian to their front door,

"Let's get you out of this," Robin said leading her to the bedroom, soon Marian was lying on the bed in Robin's arms with a pair of his boxer on and his Sherwood University sweatshirt on, soon after she got changed they lay on the bed and Marian fell to sleep as he held her to him,

**RHRHRH**

"I love you so much, can we move the wedding forward?" Will slurred as they fell into the apartment,

Will looked deep into Djaq's eyes that move from a brown to a green the closer they get to her pupils. His warm fingers gently caress her face - brushing her black hair behind her ear before lightly running a thumb over her lips. In his eyes she is beautiful; a sexy creature that captures his thoughts and graces his dreams. Her features are soft and kind. Her curvy figure one he craves to have pressed against him. Will pulled Djaq close, his right hand moving from caressing her face to tracing the outline of her neck. As he reached her shoulder his other hand had traveled to the base of her neck. Gently he pulled her forward as he stepped the rest of the distance to close the space between them.

Will drew her lips into a kiss as his left hand entangled itself in her silky locks and he lightly massaged her scalp. Meanwhile, his right hand continued its downward travel. He moved it slowly down Djaq's back pulling her closer and finally allowed it to settle gropingly on her butt. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. He could feel her heart pounding strongly through the soft round breasts pressed firmly against his chest – despite the fabric barriers. He deepened the kiss - his tongue darting for admittance past her lips. Djaq relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the sensations as his tongue darted in and out of her warm mouth. Suddenly, Will takes a step forward, forcing her to retreat a step. He continued this dance until he had her pressed firmly against the wall. His mouth hungrily took hers as both his hands found her waist just under her shirt.

The feel of Will's fingers on Djaq's skin caused her body to tingle with a wonderful sensation while stirring up a lustful ache. His hands moved higher as his fingertips gently teased her skin. Djaq gasped when his fingers brushed against the lace of her bra. Her nipples hardened in response. She could also feel the hardness of his long cock pressed up against her. Djaq's desire was mounting as she enjoyed the kiss and continued to return it with great passion. Her own hands roamed up and down his back as she is pressed by him. She wrapped a leg around him to pull him even closer and was delighted by the cock she felt pressed up to her. Her clit was throbbing with desire as she wriggled her hips slightly against him to create a stronger sensation. Djaq was rewarded by evidence of further excitement as Will's cock became completely hard. He pressed into her motions and moaned slightly.

In an instant Will and Djaq break the kiss, but only long enough to get the shirt over her head. The kiss resumes as Will's hands firmly gripped her breasts and lacey bra. Djaq moaned into the kiss - enjoying the sensation of lace and flesh rubbing against her skin. Her hands roamed over his body – tracing his form, her fingertips memorizing his muscles. Will stepped back to gasp for air and slide his hands to cup the side of her breasts as he took in the sight before him. Two lovely round globes peaked out over black and pink lace as black hair cascades to just above her shoulders. Full lips – ripe for kissing... and possibly other tasks… And eyes… eyes that were staring at Will with such desire and longing that he knew he wouldn't be able to just look at her for long.

Her hands were at his waist gripping the hem of his t-shirt. She could see desire in his eyes. Feel the wanting in his hands. And the bulge in his pants mere inches from her hands confirmed that he returns her lust filled passion. A quick tug over his head and the shirt is dropped to the floor. Her breasts bounced slightly in their constraints from the motion. She eyed the shirtless man before her - grateful that he is the right mixture of muscle and flesh for her to feel both safe and comfortable around. The gap between them closed again. Eagerly, flesh presses against flesh as Will desired to feel more of her skin against his own. His fingers search her back until they came across the clasp. Will failed to unhook it on the first attempt because he is too distracted by Djaq sucking lightly on his ear. But the second time he succeeded as the bra loosened. He slide the straps partway down her upper arms before catching her lips in a deep kiss. With partial reluctance and much anticipation he eventually broke his lips away and took a step backwards.

Gravity did the rest as the bra slide down her arms before falling to the floor. Will's eyes moved from her captivating face to her newly freed breasts. He delighted in the tempting roundness he saw before him and happily noted her hardened nipples. Within moments he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her down and allowed his eyes to delight in the viewing of the half naked woman before him. Djaq was captivated by him - lost in his eyes as they hungrily devoured her. Excitement mounted as she anticipated what was to come. Then he joined her in the bed. His body pressed down against hers as he smothered her in a deep lust filled kiss. His chest pressed against hers as he could feel the pounding excitement of her heart - hands groped each other's flesh, lips entwined, and sweat formed from the mounting heat.

He pulled her to stand up with him before reaching to remove her skirt. In her impatience she began unbuckling his belt. Soon gravity causes skirt and pants to join in a pile at their feet (their shoes and his socks had already been discarded somewhere between the door and the bed). Hands roamed the final layer separating them. His fingers found her panties soaked with her juices. Boxers and lace soon joined the pile on the floor. Limbs and lips once again entwined as they returned to the bed. Their hands roamed the freshly exposed flesh while they delighted in the feel of each other.

Finally, in one deep thrust, Will took her. Her pleasurable moans delighted his ears as their bodies pressed fully together. Slowly he moved his long hard cock in and out of her dripping wet tunnel. Confidently he trusted more with each pleasurable moan that reached his ears. In his passion he pinned her to the bed - his hands gripped her wrists as he dominated her entirely. Djaq bucked and wriggled beneath him – doing her best to meet each of his trusts. The tightness of her pussy pleasured his throbbing cock as Will continued to pick up speed. Slamming deeply into her with each motion – the thwack of flesh against flesh joined the heavy breathing and her moaning in the rhythmic song of their lovemaking.

As they continued to pleasure each other her moaning grew louder and louder until finally her body shook in explosive delight as she comes. Will enjoyed the feeling of Djaq's body clenching him as he continued to plow into her while she rode what was only to be the first wave of many orgasms that night. Time passed and finally ended in an explosive mutual act. Leaving both Will and Djaq exhausted in each other's arms.

"You don't think that hurt the baby?" Will asked suddenly worried,

"Will, it's only like a blob floating round in my womb," Djaq laughed as she drew circles on his chest,

Will sighed relieved, "That's good then"

**RMRMRM**

Marian's delicate eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings and who she was lying on,

"Robin…wake up," Marian smiled as she shook his sleeping form,

"Hmmm, babe, you're awake, you ok?" Robin asked concerned,

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache, I just want to forget about last night," Marian smiled as he pulled her into a kiss,

"Anything you want babe, so got anything planned for today?" Robin asked as they both got up,

"You and I are going to go shopping," Marian grinned as she watched Robin pull a face,

"What for?"

"Food and baby things for Will and Djaq," Marian laughed as she headed for the shower,

"Great," Robin mumbled,

"Robin, are you coming in or not?" Marian called from the shower,

"I'm bloody coming," Robin grinned running towards the bathroom,

**RMRMRM**

"Will mate, calm down, she is getting ready, I'll go check," Robin laughed, he was already in his suit, with his silver waist coat and purple flower pinned to his suit jacket where Will had a white flower,

"Knock, Knock," Robin grinned as he cautiously opened the door,

"Robin, Will sent you?" Djaq laughed as she saw Robin's jaw hit the floor when he saw her,

"Djaq, you look beautiful," Robin said recovering himself as he gave her a peck on the cheek,

"Thank you, now go, I've got to get ready now," Djaq laughed as Marian came out of the toilet,

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Marian laughed,

"Coming to check the bride hasn't done a runner and taken my beautiful girlfriend with her," Robin laughed pulling her into a kiss,

"Robin, go," Marian laughed as he gave her one last kiss,

"Come on mate, time to go," Robin laughed as he and Allan went to stand at the altar with him, he couldn't decided which one to have, he heard camera's snapping as the press tried to get into the church,

The music started as the procession stood and watched Djaq glide down the aisle followed by Marian, Mira and Dean, with Marian carrying little Tom with her,

Soon Will and Djaq were saying their vows as Marian looked on sadly, she would never have this with Robin because he didn't believe in marriage,

Robin saw the expression on Marian's face as she watched Will and Djaq slip the rings on each other's fingers,

**Just one last chapter to go now and this story is finished at last lol, **


	32. Epilogue

**Well, this is it guy's, I hoped you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Yes there is a Sequel called The Outlaws, Babies and Love**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers I didn't think I get this many haha, I could have done this story without them, **

**So here we go the last chapter for the end of the beginning and the first chapter to the beginning of the end!! Lol**

Soon Djaq had gathered everyone one the garden to catch the bouquet of flowers, but as Marian looked round it was only her,

"Why aren't the others coming?" Marian mouthed to Djaq, but she chose to ignore this,

"Marian…catch!"

"But…" Marian could do nothing as she caught the bouquet of flowers in her hand, she was surprised to feel paper on it as she looked down she saw a note addressed to her, as she pulled out she was aware of lots of pairs or eyes watching her, she noticed the note was in Robin's hand writing,

She felt something hard with the letter and with a shaky breathe she opened it,

_Marian, _

_I love you,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Robin xxx_

Marian's head shot up as she saw the crowd part and Robin make his way towards her a determined look on her face,

"Look, before you say anything, I had to throw you off the scent," Robin laughed, "So…will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!" Marian laughed as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger, she wrapped her arms round his neck once he was done and kissed him,

"I love you," Marian grinned,

"Forever and always babe," Robin laughed, Maria examined the ring, it was white gold with a simple diamond with other small clusters of diamonds surrounded it, that's when it clicked,

"Robin, how did you get this?" Marian whispered,

"I got it from Richard, Edward gave it him," Robin smiled sadly,

"Oh Robin," Marian grinned as she carried on grinning at her mother's engagement ring that sat proudly on her fourth finger,

"We'd better go and see the happy couple off," Robin laughed as Marian was still in a daze,

"I'll miss you," Marian cried hugging Djaq hard, she turned to Will, "and you mister better keep her and my unborn niece or nephew out of trouble!"

"Don't worry I won't let them out of my sight," Will grinned bending down to kiss her,

"Good,"

"Take care mate," Robin grinned as he gave Will a manly hug,

"I ain't bein' funny right, there must be some space for me?" Allan grinned,

"Afraid not Allan," Djaq laughed as they all said their goodbyes to go on their honey moon,

"Right then, to a nightclub we go?" Allan asked rubbing his hands together,

"I think we're gonna call it a night," Robin laughed as he pulled Marian to him,

"Ok, see you soon," Much smiled as both he and Dean headed in the direction of Much's house,

"Well Grace is at my moms, so you can come back to mine for a drink if you want?" Mira asked shyly,

"Sure, I'd like that," Allan laughed as they made their way in the opposite direction,

**RMRMRM**

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Marian squealed as she flung her arms round Robin when they were in the house,

"I can, I always knew I would marry the love of my life," Robin smiled gently caressing her cheek,

"And I always dreamt of marrying mine," Marian giggled, "Shame I still haven't found him,"

"Oi, now that's not nice," Robin laughed as he started to tickle Marian,

"What can I say?" Marian smirked as she pulled him to a kiss,

Robin groaned as Marian bit gently on his bottom lip as he lowered them to the floor, her legs wrapping themselves round his waist,

"I love you," Marian said as he kissed down her neck,

"Forever and always babe," Robin grinned,

Before they could get any further there was knock on the door, both groaning as they tried to ignore it and get down to business, but whoever it was wasn't given in at all,

"I better go and see who it is," Robin laughed as Marian pouted and pulled his shirt back on as she zipped her bridesmaid dress back up,

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he led her into the living room,

"Sorry for interrupting so late at night, but there's something I wanted to get off my chest," Katie explained, she was about to go on when she came face to face with Marian, Katie thought that she would be out with Mira or someone,

"Hi Katie," Marian smiled, this time it didn't bother her having Katie in her and Robin's house, because now they were stronger, they were engaged,

"Robin, Chloe isn't dead," Katie said dropping the bombshell,

"My daughter isn't dead?" Robin said, Marian just stood there open mouthed; well apparently the bond could be broken,

**Thought I'd leave it short and sweet lol…**

**Hmmm, will Robin and Marian last when Robin tries to bond with his daughter he is constantly round Katie and Chloe?**

**Katie explains everything and why they both thought Chloe was dead**

**What will Djaq and Will be having Boy or Girl?**

**What is the next stage for Much and Dean?**

**Is Allan ready to move on?**

**And, what does Marian say when there is a very disturbing picture on the front of the newspaper with two faces she recognizes only too well??**

**RMF x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


End file.
